


Mad Hatter’s Marvelous Haberdashery for Mind Controlled Harlots

by NidoranDuran



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bestiality, Creampie, Dark, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Mad Hatter’s done using his hypnosis equipment only to facilitate his crimes, as he opens up shop offering to sell equipment designed to turn any superheroine into whatever the client wants them to be. Commission for pantboy678.





	1. Chapter 1

Such a gorgeous pearl necklace should never have been so proudly advertised on a store's windows when it was hidden behind nothing but a little bit of glass in the middle of the shop floor. Anyone with half a brain knew it, especially in Gotham city, where the criminals ranged from mere intrepid thugs to criminal empires and even the likes of shape shifters and plant controlling madwomen for whom the mortal forces of a decent alarm system were going to offer up little trouble. And yet, as Catwoman stood outside of a new jewelry store that had only showed up days earlier, that was precisely what she saw.

It was the dead of night, and she could not help but smile as she stood there and looked at the shop, set on a quaint little downtown side street away from the prying eyes of whatever sort of night like Gotham city still had at two in the morning on a Wednesday. She was alone, costumed up, and her eyes were on every last intricacy of the building, trying to figure out the best ways to handle this without tripping up any alarms. The allure of the necklace had called to her when she had gone in to scope the place out, and to her disbelief, it was such a vulnerable and easy to steal treasure that she felt like it was almost a bold challenge from the universe to take it.

There was a more than zero chance that Selena was being set up, but if that had ever stopped her from doing a job, she would have hung her boots up after only a few months, and the thought of having to go back to working a day job for far less money sounded just horrible to her. So she was willing to go with it, slinking into the building and keeping her eyes peeled and her senses keen, the same smarts that had managed to keep her alive and, for the most part, out of prison. This was just going to be like any job, and if there was something to get in her way, she'd just kick her way out of it, same as always.

The back door wasn't the easiest lock in the world to pick, but it came open with little trouble for an experienced thief. Moving through the night silently, Catwoman kept her keen eyes scanning across every inch of store as she steadily and carefully walked through, her eyes shifting about into all directions in search of any sign of trouble. For guards, cameras, or any sign that this was a trap. There was such a thing as 'too perfect' when stings were concerned, but she would have been lucky if it was a GCPD sting; those weren't too bad. It was when a double crossed crime boss got his hands on her that she was in real trouble.

Out through the office and into the shop floor, Catwoman moved quickly. Her eyes moved faster, but she knew that if there was a silent alarm, she didn't want to be spending too long in there. Over to the display case she went, upon which sat the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. Three rows of perfectly shaped pearls, each rung down larger than the one above it, ran along its length, reaching to a gorgeous pendant in the middle of it of a blooming flower petal where each individual petal was cut from red beryl, one of the most precious gemstones in the world and the part that had truly caught her eye. If the stones were real, the fact they went for ten grand a carat could have easily put this at seven brilliant figures, assuming she'd even want to sell it. After all the necklace was elegance incarnate, and it looked too good to be anywhere but around her neck.

Deftly, Catwoman picked the lock with her nails, smirking as she worked it over. Just a standard jewelry case. "This is just embarrassing," she said, shaking her head as she worked the lock to its telltale click. "You spent all your money on a fancy showpiece you knew would get stolen, and didn't bother buying something to reinforce it. How did an amateur like you even settle on this much money?" She lifted the glass away and tenderly seized the necklace, pulling it up and staring at it adoringly. "Come to mommy, you perfect jewel."

The longer she looked at it, the more a wave of compulsion came over Catwoman. One that urged her to put it on. Her fingers moved almost without conscious thought as she unclasped the back and slipped it on, smiling as she adorned herself with the expensive jewels, so quick to put them on that she didn't realize that while the pearls were real, the red beryl was most definitely a fake. She didn't care, too much putting it on and smiling as she turned over to a mirror to admire herself in it. Her fingers pushed the leather collar of her catsuit away to expose more of her neck so that she could truly admire how it looked on her skin, eyes widening with excitement as she admired how well it suited her. "I should go," she told herself, still needing to get away, to escape with what goods she could. A nice smashing of the glass she'd pulled off and of some of the display cases could help cover her crime and her skills, turn the cops' direction toward the goons of Penguin or Two-Face or someone else, while she tried not to parade her gorgeous new loot too much.

But as the thought crossed her mind, she ran into a new kind of problem, as a door swung open and guards begin to fill into the room. Her eyes widened in shock and she turned fast on her heel. "Oh, good evening boys," she purred, eyes sizing up each of them as she stared forward and wondered what exactly she was going to do to get out of this. "I didn't see you there. And I don't think a jewelry shop that can't afford some better reinforcement has two guards standing around just in case, so how about we make a deal?" She smiled, grabbing her whip and unfurling it, cracking it out against the air with a smile. "You tell me who you're setting me up for, and I won't leave you with too many broken bones."

The guards were weird. Catwoman could tell that much immediately; the hats they were seemed almost affixed to their heads, and the uniforms they wore were generic, lacking in even a logo but, more shockingly, she realized, lacking in actual pants. It had taken her a second to notice that fact, and once she had, she couldn't tear her eyes from them. Each of them was wearing nothing between their waists and their shoes, and their cocks were rock hard, standing up at attention and just hanging there.

"You poor boys must be cold," she remarked as they stepped forward again. She still had no idea what as happening, and their behavior wasn't exactly helping her piece any of it together. They didn't speak, didn't grab weapons--not that there were any to grab--and didn't seem like they were in much of a hurry. They just continued to walk slowly toward her, before stopping a healthy few feet from her, distant and leaving her very confused. "There must be some kind of joke I'm missing, and I'd love to get the punchline to it, but I think instead, I'm just going to go move on with my life. But tell whoever hired you that I thank him for using such impressive bait; he can lay more traps for me any time." She blew a kiss to the men and started off, only to find her legs weren't working.

A surge of worry shot up her spine as she turned back to the guards, who still stood there and did nothing. But she wasn't looking at their faces this time. She was giving a second, longer look toward their cocks. Her head spun as she did so, and she couldn't help but feel something go horribly wrong as her feet started to move toward them, carrying her without conscious toward in the direction of the men standing there and waiting for her. "What's going on?" she groaned as a footstep carried her closer. Then another. All the while, she couldn't pull her gaze from their laps, dragging back and forth along the two cocks. Long. Thick. Throbbing. She didn't know why but she couldn't shake from her mind the idea that she needed them.

Dropping down to her knees, Catwoman shivered, her nerves lit up and the game suddenly much less funny as she knelt there. Her hands reached out, her body suddenly not hers as she grabbed one of the cocks and gripped it tight. "This is--I can't--what is this?" She closed her eyes, mouth opening as she leaned forward and took the cock right into her mouth with no hesitation. Or at least, with no physical hesitation, even if on the inside she was screaming in panic, not sure what was happening to her that she couldn't control her body, but absolutely certain that nothing about this was even the least bit right. Something was controlling her.

At no point did she think maybe it had something to do with the necklace, but then, her thoughts weren't exactly crystal clear as she fellated the pantsless 'guard'. Her hand gripped his cock tightly as she sucked it down, finding herself utterly incapable of controlling her body as it moved in accordance with the fixation surging through her. She was helpless to do anything to stop this, gripping the cock firmly as she sucked it down further, letting it slip into her mouth deeper, a moan rumbling in her throat as some part of her mind accepted what she was doing as what she should have been doing. It was a curious and nonsensical thing to think, but she wasn't able to stop the shuddering sensations through her that seemed delighted by this turn of events.

The fastest indicator that something was wrong that within mere seconds of sucking, her panties were soaked. Her pussy should not have been so wet. Couldn't have been this wet, if she wasn't somehow having her body and her mind fucked with, but she wasn't able to do anything about it, helpless as she kept a hand around the thick base of the cock she sucked on. Back and forth her head went with a shakiness that spoke of a lust that she refused to believe was brewing in her body. It was obvious in her eyes, or at least would have been, if the man she was fellating were to even look down at her and see. But he stared forward, dispassionate and refusing to even acknowledge her.

Which frustrated Selena almost as much. How was he not even bothering to look at her when she had his cock so deep into her mouth? Into her throat now, even. Making her choke as she pressed forward and felt the cock head rub along the spasming lining of her throat. Her eyes shut tightly as she suffered the indignity of deepthroating a cock through the frustrated automatic processes of a body she couldn't control. It was bad enough to be sucking a dick against her mind's will, but to be ignored while she did so? She had no idea what was going on here, but it hurt, adding a layer of frustration to the already mounting madness of this situation running wildly away from her.

Drool dripped down her chin as she sucked on the cock carelessly. Air was scarce, but nothing was stopping her or slowing her down as she worked steadily to slurp the cock deep into her throat, each press forward bringing her lips against his base in a sloppy kiss to his pelvis. Her eyes were watering from the pressure, mascara running down her eyes a little bit as the tears welled, but still, she could not pull away. There was no way to draw back from the cock as she choked noisily on it, fucking her face on it like she was lit up with a burning need and desire that she simply did not have.

At least, which she told herself she didn't.

The burning between her legs was impossible to deny, and she couldn't do anything to help herself as her free hand began to run along her body, along the curves lovingly clung to by the tight catsuit. She fondled her breasts, the clawed hand reaching down to her mound, cupping it through her suit and rubbing as she whined, the other hand holding tightly onto the cock she was sucking on faster and harder, driven by an need to give in and to perform that seemed utterly wrong for her. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that it wasn't going to end well as her body began to roll, grinding her pelvis against her hand in pursuit of a pleasure that she shouldn't have been.

There was no groan or warning as the man came. As his cock twitched within Selena's gullet. Just a sudden firing off cum down her throat, splashing along her esophagus on its way down, making her shudder as she felt all that warm, gooey spunk settle down into her stomach where he offered up no resistance to her. Then, she pulled back, gasping for air and trying to throw herself as far back away from the pair of pantsless guards as she could in search of some kind of sense, but she found none, unable to do anything to help herself as she remained in place, looking next over to the cock beside the one she had just sucked on.

Rather than back, Selena scooted over to the side, grabbing the other man's cock. He was just as still and silent as his buddy, and if she didn't now have cum in her stomach she would have worried they were robots of some kind. It was insane to think but nothing else about this made very much sense.

"Who are you?" she asked him, even as she grabbed his cock, lifting it up and leaning in. "Who do you work for?" Her yell got no answer, not even a flinch, as she buried her face into his ball sac.

Selena couldn't do anything to stop herself as she pushed up against it, not even licking his nuts, just nuzzling her face into it and rubbing her nose and her cheeks against the swollen, sweaty, plump sac. Her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath, a shudder running up her spine as she stroked the cock. Her other hand continued to work its frustrating pattern against her pussy, trying to get off as her soaking wet cunt continued to leak all over her. She felt so sensitive, like there was a tingling fire all over her body, but she couldn't put it out, left kneel there groaning in frustration as her body continued to ache.

The smell of balls so tight against her face was making her shudder, and her head felt confused, heavy and her thoughts muddled and swampy. She couldn't think clearly, everything blurring out of focus even more as she knelt there, starting to lick the plump nuts, dragging her tongue along the large, wrinkled sac as she gave in. As she submitted. Her hand kept rubbing at her pussy while the other stroked his big cock, which dripped pre-cum down onto her goggles as she stared up at it. At the thickness, at the veins running along the length, at the way it twitched and throbbed inside of her hand. She found herself fixated on a cock like she had never been before and all she could think was how much she wanted to make it cum.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, keeping up the frustrated attempts at questions between bouts of sucking on the heavy balls, adoring the flesh with long, eager kisses. She was helpless and not only had her body surrendered, but her thoguhts were giving way more and more to it all too, overwhelmed by the wave of pure lust shuddering through her body, and the more she toook, the less she knew how to handle any of it. What could she do to stop this? Selena needed control of her body again, needed to make someone pay for what they had done to her. But she found nothing. Try as she might, she remained there on her knees, sucking his left nut into her mouth and sucking eagerly on it as she slapped the cock down against her face.

Still no response, still nothing but her own thoughts. It drove her mad, because Selena knew that she needed something else, something to think about and respond to. Something other than her own madness to twist and toil ehr down, wear her further and further into the maddened mess she was becoming. But she didn't get it, and it was only making her angrier, only pushing her further into the clutches of whatever was overtaking her. She was sucking on balls and rubbing her pussy to no response and everything that could have been wrong with this was, but she didn't know how else she could have possibly handled it, holding out as much as she could, but in a losing situation, one that she had no chance of being able to fight against and even less hope of making this end.

After giving the left nut a thorough sucking, she went over to the right one, dragging her tongue along it and taking it into her mouth too, sucking the sweat off of his sac as she feverishly pumped her hand along his cock. It was a fixation now, her mind of two parts, but they weren't equal, and the reasonable part of her was quickly losing out to the twisted sensations that were thrilling the half of her mind that drove her to slurp on the man's right nut and frustratedly keeping working at her pussy in hopes of orgasmic relief. Relief that should have come by now, but didn't.

Catwoman took the guard's whole ball sac into her mouth, eyes widening as she sucked on it, the cock resting against her face now, letting her nuzzle into the veiny, throbbing shaft and adore it, smearing her face along it carelessly, moaning as her eyes glazed over and she worked at just trying to get him off. It was all she could think to do, the only sensible or even remotely sane thought crossing her mind as she kept working, feverishly and noisily slurping on a heavy pair of balls, something that seemed better and hotter to her than it ever had before.

Rubbing her face against the cock as she worshiped his balls was apparently a surefire way to make the man she knelt before cum, although he too stood completely stiff and quiet as he did so, his cock pulsating against her face as she pulled back, grabbing hold of it again and slapping it down onto her face as she guided it to maximize the spread of the ensuing facial she took, painting across her face with the cum as she took it, moaning and feverishly rubbing her pussy still, but receiving nothing from it. She was torn and helpless, frustrated and only getting worse by the minute as she stuck her tongue out and slapped it down a few times against it.

"An excellent performance, Alice!" called a voice from behind, and Catwoman turned her head, snarling as she saw the real reasons for her poor lot. frustrations, Standing in raggedy patchwork clothes and a big green top hat stood the Mad Hatter, Jarvis Tetch. "I needed to know you could do it. Wouldn't test it myself. Needed to know it all worked. Not only the necklace but also your mouth. Whore of a mouth. Why are you such a whore, Alice?" He stepped forward, pulling Catwoman's cat-eared hood down and seizing her short black hair, dragging her over easily and slamming her down onto a table.

"Tetch! What have you done to me?" she yelled, screaming in frustration as she hit the stuff wood. Everything made more sense now; the reasons she couldn't control herself tied to his hypnotic inventions. But she hadn't put on any hats, had she? It didn't make any sense that she would have--

The necklace. Fuck.

"Tick tock, tick tock, kitty whore now lives for cock." He said, laughing with a crazed and unhinged glee as he dragged her over to the edge of the table, pushing his pants down and slapping his cock against her cheek. "Going into business. Why bother stealing when I can sell my works instead? And you're the first! First and the worst. You aren't going to be for sale but you're still going to be a slave." He slapped her back on the other cheek with his cock, then shoved his balls against her upper face and just pressed them in there.

He was too excited and generally unhinged to be able to explain it to Selena amid his ramblings. Some of it was apparent; she'd crossed him a few months back, betrayed him for the sake of a job and left tied up for Batman to come collect. But it was everything he'd done since that was harder to explain, as he escaped in the chaos of a breakout in Arkham that had the city overflowing with villains. Rather than let himself get captured while Batman and his colony were on overtime cleaning the streets up, he'd gone into hiding, looked for ways to start sowing chaos for profit that didn't involve having to lapse into old habits.

Alice was still his ultimate goal, but he had other things in mind now. A business venture. Selling his hypnotic equipment as seemingly harmless things. Sometimes hats, as per has fascination, but sometimes just jewelry. Pushing and expanding on his hypnotic technology further and further, and marketing it as a way to turn the wearer into a sexual servant, to the specifications of whatever the customer wanted them to be. There was good money to be made doing that, and sure, he'd run into normal people with deep pockets. The executive lusting after his married secretary. The man who wanted his girlfriend to become the perfect submissive. Someone scorned and looking to turn things back as the person who betrayed them became a shameless whore.

But he thought bigger still; what would people pay to have Power Girl as their sex slave? Or to turn Harley Quinn into a top flight porn star? To turn a superhero into a super slut who would do exactly as they were told? The possibilities were endless, and he needed a proof of concept, which was where Catwoman came in. Not only could he turn her into his own personal slave as an act of revenge, but he could flaunt her off, send video of her and the tasks he would order her to perform, and she would do them eagerly. With her as a live demonstration and as his personal cock sleeve, he was set.

"Even now you must feel the effects! Give in Alice and beg me. If you're a good girl I'll let you cum! Cum and cum and cum for days. More orgasms than you could ever want. Be my little sex kitten."

Selena twisted as his words echoed within her. She didnt' realize that he wasn't actually breaking her down; the hypnotic effect was a slow burn, seizing the body first and letting the mind slowly follow, a piece of tech he'd been testing in the meantime, an extra for those who wanted to see the subject slowly surrender. But it was a last little bit of petty vengeance for Tetch as he saw the frustration in her eyes, making her think that surrender was her decision, that somehow, she was giving in as her hand kept rubbing away at her mound. She was humping against her hand, whining and twisting about in frustration even as she rubbed her face into his sac and gave him everything he wanted.

With one word, she came undone. "Please."

As her mind closed utterly, she came, yelling and twisting happily about as the soaking mess inside her catsuit become even worse. She mewled and twisted about, whining as she leaned her head up and started to give little licks to his balls. "Sex kitten" was not just a remark on her cat outfit, but the name of the program he'd just broken her mind with. She was to take on some slightly animalistic behaviors, meows and purrs and a tendency to nuzzle up to things. Still a human, still knowing she was, but certainly not always acting like it.

"Please what?" Jarvis asked, smiling as he watched her shiver and kicked, watched her lose herself to his control. She was broken, and she wasn't going to be unbroken, that fake pearl necklace she wore forever to have her under his spell.

"Please give me your milk master, I'm so thirsty!" She mewled in need, eyes rolling back as she leaned up, pressing into his sac and begging for it.  
****************************  
The website went live only a few hours later, complete with pictures of Catwoman getting gangbanged by Jarvis and his brainwashed 'guards'. He promised videos to follow, and that production would soon begin, that pre-order information would be forthcoming and to stay tuned for what was to come. It wasn't quite the launch of his empire, but it was at least the guarantee that people would be talking. Talking much more than he could have ever hoped for. With this money he would be able to fund his pursuit of Alice, to find her and make her his with ease. This was the most brilliant plan he had ever had, and as he sat back in his seat and admired his now very online webpage, he marveled at the future and its potential for utter debauchery. He took a sip of his coffee and looked down to his lap.

Underneath the desk, Catwoman backed her round hips up, fucking herself on Mad Hatter's cock and mewling happily. She wore cat ears now and a tail butt plug that stuck out proudly, the pearl necklace replaced with a cat collar that served the exact same purpose and held the same hypnotic program in it. Her soaking pussy was a little sore from how hard she'd been fucked in the course of her photoshoot, but she didn't care, living only for lust as her perpetually horny nature left her wound up and utterly craved. "Cum for me master!" she yelled, loving her new life, not even aware that she had been broken for the purpose of humiliation and revenge; all she felt was bliss, and loved everything about the new life she was here to lead.

"No. You haven't earned more cum. No more cum for you yet," he said, smirking as he heard her whimper. A slap of her ass made her yelp and pull off of his cock. "Turn around and open up. Been here for an hour. Don't want to get out of my seat. Need relief."

Catwoman nodded eagerly, turning around like obedient, housetrained pet she now was. Her head leaned back and she opened her mouth wide, knowing what was about to come.

Jarvis smirked and relaxed for a moment as he pushed his seat in a bit and held onto his cock, aiming it as he let loose. A stream of warm, hot piss sprayed forward, aimed directly into Selena's open mouth. He sat there, relieving himself of his need to go by using her as his urinal, ensuring that he wouldn't have to get up from his seat as he sat there and watched her so happy to service him. It was the kind of sight he lived for now, seeing the woman who had betrayed him turned so submissive that he could have told her to do anything, and she would have done it. Happily, at that.

“I love your pee so much, master,” she moaned, leaning forward and kissing the tip of his cock, putting her lips around it and trying to suck a few more salty drops from the folds of his foreskin.

A few months ago, she'd been calling him a nutjob who should have known better than to trust her. Now, she was closing her mouth and happily swallowing down a gulp of his piss.

It was clear who'd come out on top.


	2. Harley's Straightjacket

The fall from what had been the top of the world to a cell in Arkham was a path that virtually every mob boss, mastermind, and metahuman in Gotham City knew intimately. Any criminal exploit was built on the hope of being able to succeed before Batman could do anything to stop them, or to be far enough removed from what was happening that he wouldn't be able to have a case to bring them. down. In fact, the most lucrative crime game in town was probably moving and stashing away the money of someone who thought they had the Bat on their heels and wanted to get it into a safe place before a post-beating GCPD raid came and ruined everything. And in that regard, Mad Hatter knew that it was pretty likely he'd end up with a pointy-eared problem at one point, but he hadn't expected it to be quite so soon.

Or for it to not even be Batman.

Batgirl had broken up his base of operations a mere day after the Catwoman footage went life, and the fight hadn't even been close. She mopped the floor with him right as he was live streaming an exhibition of Catwoman doing nothing but nuzzling his sac in what he'd termed a "live proof of concept", and the every prospective buyer and investor he was angling for got to watch as he got beaten senseless with his dick out, humiliating him in ways that, as he was shoved into back of a prisoner transport truck and hauled back off to Arkham, left a scar that ran deep. Vengeance bubbled in his mind, as he knew that there was nothing that he needed to do more than get his revenge on Batgirl one way or another.

But he was in a cell now, locked back up in Arkham, and while nobody seemed to know the details of how he had managed to turn Catwoman into a groveling, cock addicted slave, they all heard plenty about getting beaten up with his pants down, and immediately, the guards were laughing at the mere sight of him, pushing him further into his fury as he sat in his cell and plotted, toiling in frustration as he wondered how he could make this all work. Escape was the obvious option, keeping the proud Arkham Asylum tradition of being a revolving door with pitifully exploitable security flaws and corrupt guards; it was hardly more than an inconvenient, unaccommodating vacation. A few weeks' stay at the Shithouse Hotel. But escaping and starting things back up hadn't worked the first time, and if anything, he'd gotten off lucky by being attacked by Batgirl; it was no secret that Batman had a soft spot for Catwoman, and there was no telling what damage he would have inflicted upon him.

In between bouts of virulent, frustrated self-loathing and anger at Batgirl, Jervis tried to think of what he could do. He needed to have his kitten back to him, needed to have his Alice back, and more importantly, he needed to resume his empire. But how? It didn't even make any sense to him yet as he tried to think about ways to escape, ways to coordinate from within. Would they let him meet with that many people? He didn't even know where to begin with contacts, especially with his humiliation. He needed a sign.

And that sign came in the least of expected ways, as Harley Quinn was pushed through the halls, screaming and struggling against her straitjacket, strong legs pushing up so hard against the manacles she wore to keep them in place that she threatened to tear them off. "I'm gonna get all of ya this time! Last I left ya alive on my way out but not anymore!" was the most legible she was, but amid all of that was a bunch of yelling and indecipherable screaming, as Harley boiled over with a screaming rage.

"Someone put a muzzle on her!" screamed a guard from down the hell. "I'm not having her in my cell block if she's not going to shut up!"

"I'd like to shut her up with my dick," called another guard, to the rousing, perverted cheers of the others. "Wish she wasn't crazy enough to bite it off."

That was it! Jervis leapt up from his bed, watching in delight as Harley was walked toward her room. He could see all the people staring at her, admiring her ass or making lurid comments to the guard beside them. This had been everything his business was meant to allow! Before his very eyes was the solution, and it was one he could have never imagined; he needed to stay right here in his cell, and use Arkham's staff to his advantage, in exchange for favours. "I have a proposition!" he yelled, grabbing the bars as he pushed his face against them, smiling a wide, yellow-toothed smile as he looked around. "A proposition in my position, to improve your lot's condition!"

A few guards walked up to his cell, rolling their eyes as they pulled their gaze from Harley. "What are you on about this time, Tetch?" groaned one of them, a guard who some dim memory of the Mad Hatter seemed to recognize, but his mind on the whole was so lost that he didn't know from where or why, even if the likelihood of him being a guard from his last stay should have been obvious.

"I can give you the clown!" he cackled. "You want her so badly, despite her love madly. Help me with my business, give me what I need. Give me access. Contacts, parts, whatever I need. And I will give you Harley! You all seem to want her, and she can be yours. Be your whore. Painted whore. Worship your cocks all day. It's a fair price to pay. All I need is help. My empire will thrive and you will be able to give her your cocks. Cocks down the clown's throat!"

"Batgirl hit you even harder didn't she?"

"No, I speak only the truth. No lies at this tea party." His eyes were wide and bugged out, darting all about as he thought about the possibilities. "You will help me. I have proof! Proof of my methods, proof of my special hats. Turned Catwoman into my domesticated cat! I'll make the clown a welcome mat! Believe me. Believe me. Only a matter of time until my pet is returned to me, and then you will see! Catwoman lives only to service my cock now and you will see! She's my little Alice. My slutty kitten Alice and when she comes you will see that I tell no lies!"

The guards stood and stared at Jervis for a moment, trying to process the words coming out of his mouth, before they pulled back in a fit of laughter, all of their mocking him with sharp, pointed laughter. "Catwoman?" one of them asked with a voice raising louder from the side-splitting laughter that spilled from his lips. "You think we're supposed to believe a greasy hobo motherfucker like you banged Catwoman? I admire your taste in ass Tetch, but I think we're going to have to tell your doctor to up your meds again, this is a new crazy for you."

It was at that moment, with timing so perfect it may as well have been divine intervention, the doors swung open again, and this time it was Selina Kyle being guided into the asylum, screaming and kicking as she yelled, "Please let me be in my master's cell. I don't know how I can live without his cum, and that awful Batslut separated us out of jealousy! Please, I need to be a good kitty, and I need to keep him happy! It's all I live for now, please." She looked ragged and worn down, a shuddering wreck looking around for him. When she caught sight of him, not even the guards could hold her back, as Selina kicked one of them and darted toward the cell, sinking down quickly to her knees in front of Hatter's cell. "Please, master, your cock! I've been too long without your cum and I feel so hungry, let me suck your cock right here, please. I need it. I need it so badly."

The almost offensive and appalling sight of Catwoman throwing herself at the Mad Hatter and screaming for his cock with such fervid need was such that the guards all froze in place, the ones that she had pulled away from not able to take a single step as even the guards she was between as she pleaded for him weren't able to reach out and grab her. It was the kind of thing even working at Arkham didn't prepare someone for, and slowly, all eyes fell onto Jervis, who laughed.

"Business? Business. Business! Let's talk terms, but first, I want ten minutes alone with my kitty." His tongue dragged along his rotting teeth happily. "And she'll be staying with me."  
********************************  
"I don't know what kinda joke you think this is, but it ain't funny!" yelled Harley as she slumped back against the wall of her cell, sweat beading all over her face as her breath tightened and raced. She didn't know what was happening, didn't even know if they were doing anything to her or if she was just losing her mind, but she knew something was wrong. A bunch of orderlies had come in, put her in a new straitjacket, and then simply left her there in her room again, locking her in there and leaving her rather than taking her off to whatever they had intended for her. They usually left her to move around her room, a prisoner who they deemed not to be a danger to herself, but they had come out of nowhere and bound her without a word for no reason, and that had her worried.

Or at least, it had her worried in the beginning. Much worse awaited Harley than just being tied up, as the lack of mobility became far from the least of her problems. She felt hot all over, a warmth shuddering across her body that she didn't know how to help. "It ain't the middle of winter, ya know!" she called out to the guards, hoping they'd notice her. "You don't need the temperature up this high, it's like a sauna in here." She didn't stop sweating, feeling like she was being steamed out of her room or something, and it only grew worse by the minute, because the heat wasn't against her skin, it was beneath it, a burning from within. 

A burning focused between her legs.

Harley didn't understand why she was so wet, or why having the heat cranked up in her cell was supposed to turn her on so hard, but her arousal had been steadily climbing since the moment she was put in the straitjacket, and it was starting to get too much to bear. She whined, head rolling back as she rubbed her thighs together. "Come on, don't do this now," she groaned. "I can't even take care of ya like this." The brewing frustration didn't stop, as the friction offered up very little in the way of help, but certainly gave her that igniting spark to get even more frustrated as the feeling of her legs rubbing together served to remind her of what she was currently without.

The state of need that Harley sank into felt almost trance-like, and she was so muddled and torn up by the sensations tugging at her every which way that she started to whimper with pathetic, needy madness. There was no reason for any of this, no sense to what was happening to her, but Harley found herself thrusting her hips forward, humping the air and biting her lip as she struggled and failed miserably to contain her budding arousal. "Anyone wanna let me out of this? A lady's gotta tend to some private matters."

Listening happily outside of her cell, a group of guards and orderlies couldn't believe their ears. They listened in delight and shock to the steadily growing arousal of Harley, her vocal frustrations and sexual cravings making for delightful sounds, and they realized that this was all actually going to work. Their eyes shifted back over to the Mad Hatter's cell, where he leaned back and received a titfuck from a moaning, excited Catwoman. They thought maybe the two of them had been in cahoots to trick them for some strange gain, even if the cost of having to suck the cock of such a loathsome and ugly man as Tetch left them more than a little unsure about that conspiracy theory. But it had worked, just as Hatter said it would, and that was opening up some very enticing possibilities.

The Mad Hatter had outlined some very clear demands; parts, a work space, a laptop, and Selina. In exchange, he'd work out the mechanics to make his first creation an on-the-house way of dominating Harley. He promised something simple, not quite as drastic as the kitty lapping at the head of his cock as she worked her breasts up and down it, wearing her kitty ears and a tail butt plug as she sank further into her role as his pet. Harley would simply come to be horny around the clock, and crave cock so much that she'd indiscriminately let staff fuck her all day long. And against all expectations, it seemed he'd succeeded, and nobody knew how to handle that.

"Do we go in there?" someone asked.

"Wait a little while,"" another said. "She's not going anywhere, right?"

"I've never been this horny before," Harley whined beneath her breath. "What's goin' on with me?" She couldn't stop squirming, couldn't quell the aching in her loins that seemed to burn fiercer with each passing moment. There was nothing she could do to either stop its advance or to deal with it, as she struggled harder against her bindings, the straitjacket holding her limbs right there in place against everything she did, forcing her to remain in place and subject to the cruelest of lusts. The more she tried to, the worse it all got for her, building hotter and harder until finally, she couldn't take it anymore, twisting about on the floor in mad, convulsing fury. She was lit up like a Christmas tree and nothing could slow her down.

Harley could feel her dignity melt away as she sweat off her composure, and the frustrated bucking of her hips intensified. She couldn't help herself as the churning in her stomach left her so desperate and needy that she let out the unearth howl of, "I need cock! Oh, fuck, I need dick so badly right now. It's all I can think about. Cocks cocks cocks!"

It was the signal they had been waiting for, and the lucky guard who'd drawn the first straw stepped up along the bars, smiling as he stared at Harley. She was such a needy wreck, and the sight of her so torn up and desperate made his pants tighten harder, as the sounds of frustration had worked his cock up to half mast but the crazed look in her eyes pushed him over the top. "You want dick so badly?" he asked, smirking as he reached down to unzip his pants and press up against the bars. "Then get over here and start sucking." He pulled his cock out and shoved it between the bars, feeling like a million dollars as the dream of damn near every man who worked at Arkham was finally coming true.

The sight of a cock made Harley drool, made her shiver and whine as she scrambled toward the bars, moving quickly for someone without any arms as she slid down on her knees to make the last bit of space, shoving her head forward and sticking her tongue out. She quickly began to lap all over the cock head as the fire burned hotter within her, and the only way she felt she could have possibly overcome the feelings surging inside of her was to press forward and start sloppily worshiping every inch of cock she was presented with. "I'm so horny," she whined amid wet licks up and down the shaft, staring with vulnerable, lusty eyes up at the guard. "You'll help me, won't you? I'm so--I need cock so badly, and not just in my mouth. I need someone to fuck me."

"Suck my cock all the way down, and I'll see about helping deal with your pussy too," he said, shoving his hips forward a bit. "But you really have to prove you want to get fucked, first. You do, don't you?"

"Nngh, yes, I need to get fucked so badly!" Harley was being played like a fiddle, and was too horny to even realize, as she pressed forward and began to lick the cock all over, tongue swirling along it up, running along the length and giving it a nice, preparatory coating of spit. "And you have such a nice, big dick. It's just what I need to fuck me, so I'm gonna make sure you know exactly what kinda girl I am!" She let out a happy giggle and added, "Crazy girls are the best cocksuckers."

The turnaround from angry, violent nut job to giggling, horny cock addict was a stark one, and nobody listening could believe this was all some grand act anymore that everyone was in on. There was just too much involved, too many moving pieces, and as Harley took the cock into her mouth and started sucking on it she seemed so eager and needy. Her voice was too real sounding, but the even greater desperation still was in the way she started to suck the cock, taking it down into her throat without hesitation and choking on the meaty dick as she showed off her need and her eagerness to please, keeping her end of the exchange up happily. The handful of other guards and orderlies waiting off by the side stepped out and watched Harley at work, and what they saw could not have been more convincing.

In an eager bid to show how willing she was to earn the fucking she craved, Harley throated the cock, gagging on it as she rocked her head back and forth. There was no way for her to control herself, but in the name of getting what she craved, Harley had no intention of controlling herself, letting go of all dignity and decency as she slobbered all over a fat dick with only one goal in mind; to get off. She needed it badly enough that she wasn't even thinking about the cost of the exchange or that she was sucking off a guard. A stranger whose name she didn't even know. Not slurping down Mister J's cock, not nestling her head between Red's green thighs and devouring her pussy. This was one of the very men who she had threatened two days earlier to kill on her next escape attempt.

And now, she was docilely slurping on his dick with a careless, messy hunger, sputtering and drooling as she threw herself into probably the sloppiest blowjob she had ever given. She had no hands to brace against his thighs or work the base of his dick over, and that meant deepthroating the whole thing, working at it with reckless delight as she did her best to just be able to handle all of the pressure burning up within her. She felt like she was being consumed by her own appetites, seized by lust and helpless to do anything about it other than give in completely to all of it.

Especially as the very taste of cock on her tongue proved damning all on its own. She felt herself ignite hotter as she sucked on the dick, the sweaty, salty flavour all over it exciting her taste buds and leaving her with a craving that simply would not abate. The more she sucked, the more she wanted, and it turned her into an absolute wreck, moaning loudly as she slobbered all over the thick dick and showed absolutely no dignity anymore. She was past that point now, someone who needed nothing more than to get every last bit of indulgence and pleasure she could.

It was a fantasy come true, for both the man getting sucked off and for the men who watched. Harley was one of the sexiest people to come in and out of Arkham's revolving doors, had been since the days of her work as a psychiatrist, but now she had a certain unhinged, crazy charm to her. Every man who'd worked there had at least imagined getting his cock sucked through the bars by the clown princess before, but Jervis of all people had just made it a sudden reality, and before their eyes the rebellious problem patient had turned into an eager, cock hungry slut who couldn't hold herself back.

Harley had no idea how much attention was being paid to her when the guard came in her throat. She was in her own world, so far gone she didn't even pay attention to the signs he was cumming until she could feel that hot goo splash down her throat. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt it hit the back of her throat, made her cough a little bit as she choked it down, every last drop of cum sliding down into her stomach and leaving her squirming as she fed her habit, fed her need. Drinking the load down only left her needier than ever, and as she pulled finally back from the cock, she panted, drool splattering her lower face. "You're gonna fuck me now right, mista? Oh please, you said you would if I sucked your cock, and I sucked your cock so well! Don't leave me like this now."

Staring up pathetically at the guard, then to all the other snickering men who blocked off the view of her cell, Harley was frustrated y the lack of response, by the lack of anything but wide, cruel smiles as the men all looked at her like she was their property."Please?" she asked, shakier this time. "I'll even please the lot of you at once if I have to! You can all fuck me any way you want, I promise. I just need dicks so badly right now inside of me, I can't even start tellin' you how horny I am."

A key slid into the cell door, and it slowly opened, Harley's eyes widening as the men filled into the cell, a hand grabbing her hair and dragging her away from the door. She yelped in shock and delight, screaming, "Aw, yes! I'm gonna get gangbanged and stuffed full of cock harder than I can ever hope ain't I? Well bring it, I'm ready to be your fucktoy, just don't leave me needin' this any longer and I'll be a filthy slut for all of you." The mind control had taken over utterly, and the Harley Quinn now straitjacketed and bound in the cell was nothing more than a cum guzzling, cock worshiping whore who needed constant sexual attention. The mind control had successfully induced crazed, extreme nymphomania in her and stripped away key elements of her personality that would have blocked away the only way to satisfy her cravings.

In their place was the kind of depravity that relished in having her pants tugged off as, wearing nothing but the straitjacket, she was gangbanged right there on the cold floor of her cell. She was shoved down onto the cock of one guard, forced to ride him reverse cowgirl style, and as a meaty dick pushed into her drenched cunt she let out a scream of absolute bliss that was only silenced by the gargling sound that came from having a cock driven past her tonsils and slamming down her gullet. But, nothing more than an obedient whore now, Harley didn't mind that at all, and started happily slurping on the dick she'd been filled with, as she was given everything she had wanted and wanted to thank the guards for not leaving her wanting.

The eager sounds of desperate, slutty cocksucking grew even louder as Harley, slamming herself down onto a girthy dick that filled her aching pussy like it had so sorely needed, found all the more reason to throw herself into her work. She felt good, finally at peace as the burning stopped, as she worked happily at the dicks fucking her from both ends. A well fed slut who got the cock she craved was a happy slut, and Harley could not have felt more content, especially as she realized there were more than two men interested in her. Hands palmed at her supple ass and groped her tits through the straitjacket, and she knew that she was going to be the object of their lusts and aggressions for a long time to come.

Hands grabbed her hair, tugged her head back off of the cock she'd been sucking, drool strands running thick down her chin as she whined. "Wh--cock?" she asked in her empty headed, lust-filled daze, but quickly felt another slamming forward, as a pair of orderlies began to take turns fucking her mouth. It was a brutal treatment, the kind that Harley hadn't been ready for, as they passed her head back and forth, using their hold in her hair to facefuck her in short bursts. Back and forth she went, gargling on dick as she was treated to a double dose of oral violation from a pair of men who were more than happy to take turns with her and prolong her oral violation.

Each pass of her head gave her a moment to breathe, shuddering and letting out dazed moans as she was pulled over. The drool became a bigger and bigger issue, as she was made a ragged mess of, not able to swallow the mouthfuls of spit that she worked up while there was a cock slamming down her gullet, and between suckings she was too busy breathing to care about doing it, leaving her wet and messy, drool dripping down onto the floor as she was savaged. Not that she didn't love it of course, sometimes coughing and sometimes speaking between facefuckings, saying things like, "Is that the best ya got?" and "I wanna suck off ten cocks at once!"

Harley's pussy was treated to a similar kind of roughness, the brutal slams up into it from below making her body heave, her ass jiggling excitedly from the force of getting fucked. It was what her body needed though, making her moan louder as she was railed by a man who had clearly been waiting far, far too long to finally get a go at her pussy, and who refused to show it any mercy. Her cunt was a dream come true, and all he wanted was to violate it brutally. "We need to get this bitch a new cell," he smirked. "Throw a mattress down in the staff break room, maybe. We need to keep her close at all times for a fuck."

Muffled, approving moans rang out in response to it, as Harley's eyes rolled back, the depraved possibilities filling her mind and making even better the use of her body to satisfy three dicks at once. This was her life now, and she really couldn't have been happier about that fact as she was brutalized beyond all belief. What more could she have possibly wanted in life than this? Her new fixation about cock had utterly defanged her, and now she thought only of one thing in life; depraved, sloppy cock worship at all hours of the day, getting plugged with dicks around the cock and treated to all of the depraved thrills a slut could ever want.

The guard who'd received the first blowjob walked back to the Mad Hatter's cell, where he found the lecher fucking Catwoman's ass, keeping her face buried down on the bed as he went at her. "You were right," he said. "I can't believe you were telling the truth, but holy shit were you. You're the real deal, aren't you Tetch?"

"Of course I am. The real deal. Real is the ideal. Make bitches squeal. Squeal like pigs. They're all pigs in my world. Alices waiting to be taught and twisted. More where this came from. Many more. Many more whores. Now that you believe me, we can do business. You can have Harley. I'll give her to you. All of you. Your clown slut. But the kitty remains my own personal Alice in here, understood? She is mine." He spoke while thrusting, his already crazed manner of speech gaining a panting quality to it, as he ravaged Selina's ass.

Having seen the things Jervis was having Selina do, the guard couldn't say he really lusted after Catwoman anymore to begin with. "Sure, Hatter, whatever you say. Keep her. We've got Harley to fuck, I think we'll do fine."

"Good. I need to go into the next stage then. I have people to communicate. Partners. Need partners. Need revenge. Batgirl must pay and business must resume. We're going to have a lot of fun, you and I. But now, I need resources! And a connection. Officer Montoya. Get me her. We have business to attend to. She will be a bargaining chip."

"Montoya, eh? I don't know what you're up to, but after what you just did for me and the boys, we'll make sure we find some reason to get her here. You just earned a lot of trust with this one." Though not enough for the guards to want him to be anything other than behind bars and away from them.


	3. Batwoman and Huntress's Bait

Sitting at a table and looking as professional as the poorly groomed, ratty-clothed mess of a man could, Jarvis smiled for the camera, his hat on tight as he cleared his throat. "Hello, crime families of Gotham. Family. Oh, but we aren't much of that anymore. Not family at all are we? Arguing at dinner. Always arguing. Always fighting. Stop fighting. Stop working against each other. Stop and listen. I have business to propose! Ambitious business. Business to bring us all together at Christmas. A nice Christmas dinner. Like family. It'll be like Christmas when we're done. Are you listening? I hope you're all still listening.

""Gotham has a problem. A problem of rats and cats and bats. And we're going to stop it. Stop it together. Stop it so I can find my sweet, dear Alice at last. So take my offer and join my tea party, I promise it will be swell. You know the terms but I don't want you to sign the contract. No no no. Not your names. Names aren't real. Sign the contract inside of the toy I'm giving you. She's yours now. Your pet whore. Whore to the core. From cop to trollop. The rest is in the box and I trust you'll know what to do. This is all a gift but there is more to cum. To come and come and come. You'll cum too. All over the tramp. Then you'll see you need me. Need me like they all do. We'll be in touch!"

Jervis laughed manically and said, "Cut the camera," rocking back and forth in his seat as excitement washed over him. In a short time, the Mad Hatter had all but become the king of Arkham Asylum thanks to his deal with the orderlies and guards. Harley Quinn had been on an almost constant rotation of raw fucking for a week now, and a few other female inmates of little note had followed suit with their own devices, which not only improved morale, but ensured that they were going to give him whatever he wanted. Not only freedom, a work space, access to Selina, and parts, but the willingness to take his orders and send out specific packages to where they needed to be.

Like the one that Renee Montoya had received. A pair of lovely earrings from an anonymous admirer had worked their magic over her for the past few days, stripping away her very core and replacing it with a very simple personality: sex addicted prostitute. As she stood before Jervis with a camera in her hand, she wore a mesh top that did absolutely nothing to hide her perky breasts, a miniskirt so short that the underside of her pussy is shamelessly, luridly visible, and a pair of knee-high leather boots. Her make-up had gone from subtle little fix-ups and smoothing to a garish, multicolored sort, and at first glance she would have looked utterly indistinguishable from the detective they used to know.

"Do you know what you have to do, cop-trollop?" Jervis asked excitedly.

"You used Catwoman to call a meeting between the mob families. I'm to go there with my escorts, play your video, and offer my body up to them. Then, I'm to stay there, and become the collective fucktoy of the Gotham mob families, just like I always wanted. Thank you, master, for making me understand what I really am inside. And for treating my dyke mouth to a crash course in cocksucking so I could be ready to serve them."

"You are very welcome! Ah, why don't you suck my cock one last time before you go? Sex kitten, move over."

"I would love that." Slipping underneath the table, she grabbed Selina's hair and pulled Catwoman away from Jervis's fat cock. He was wearing nothing below the waist and through his recording had been lodged deep inside of Selina's throat, but Renee was quick to take over, gobbling it down like a pro as she sought the needy fix of cum that she had been so utterly without for too long.  
*****************************  
"Are criminals in this town just getting too lazy, or are we taking bait?" muttered Batwoman as she slunk through the seemingly unoccupied warehouse, looking around and wondering what she was missing. "Do we even know for sure any jewelry store trucks were hit? I didn't hear anything about it on my scanner."

"Maybe we put all the smart ones away," joked Huntress as she picked up the rear and didn't go a very great job of keeping her eyes on anything around her. "I mean, Falcone's men have slipped up before. And if that tip of ours is right, I'd rather get in, grab the stolen goods, and get out before it's a problem."

Batwoman nodded. "I should stop worrying," she said, drawing onward and looking around. There was something just very slightly off about the situation. she didn't know what it was, but the back of her mind leaned into the idea this was a setup somehow, that this was all too convenient and that they were meant to come here. She tried her best to brush it off, worried her paranoia was only going to get the better of her, but she kept her eyes sharp.

Most of the warehouse's boxes looked to be for 'legitimate business' purposes, but one stood out, lingering in the middle of the floor, lid only halfway on. "If I were a betting woman, I'd say that would be where the stolen jewelry is being hidden. Like the thug said, they're bringing it out by morning, so they didn't even bother hiding it." She started toward it quickly, while Batwoman pulled up the rear hesitantly. Helena could feel a bit of a buzzing in the back of her head, but instead of taking it as paranoia, she assumed she'd just gotten her bell rung in the last fight, and thought it best to get out and get to bed before she got a throbbing migraine.

The box itself was indeed packed with jewelry, and as Kate got up to it, she could feel the buzzing in her head increase, Huntress even starting to go blurry in her gaze for a moment as she shook her head and tried to brush it all off. She wasn't sure what was happening, but as she looked down that he crate, the stress began to leave her mind as she looked at it. "It's all here," she gasped, staring in surprise at the wealth of rings, necklaces, brooches, and uncut gemstones. Except... Did gemstones usually gleam and glisten this much? Even uncut, they sparkled in a way that drew Kat's eyes and refused to release them, making her stare in strange, captivated awe.

"They look so beautiful," Helena gasped, pulling up a few entangled necklaces that lay at the top, each of them with a dangling crescent moon pendant. The two dangled before her eyes, swaying softly back and forth, and she couldn't help but stare. "Have you ever seen pendants so beautiful before?"

"We shouldn't be touching the evidence," Batwoman said, but she didn't sound entirely convinced of anything herself as she watched entranced by the sway of the moon. "We should call the cops and get out of here before we run into any problems. It's not..."

"We can at least try it on, can't we? If it looks good on me, I might go buy it when I figure out which store sells these." She placed one of them over her head, fumbling a bit with her pointy mask and her long hair, before sliding the other onto Batwoman as well, not even bothering to move her long red wig to get it on there as she just pushed it right on without hesitation.

Once she had the pendant around her, Batwoman could feel tingles running through her body, something powerful and intense thrumming up through her, and it made her groan, stumbling back a bit and wincing. "Ugh. No, something is wrong with--can you hear that?"

"What did you say?" asked Huntress as a shrill noise filled her ears, overwhelming everything as she stumbled back away from Batwoman, unable to think as her legs began to quiver and give out. Everything moved so quickly, so powerfully, and she could hardly think straight as she tried to center her mind to absolutely no avail.

But the noise died down as soon as it began, and the two of them shook in worry as they pulled close to one another. They both expected to try and help pull the other upright and avoid some kind of insane fate together, but instead, they found themselves pulling the other's masks off and grabbing at the back of each others' heads, pulling in for a kiss. They didn't know why, and as their eyes met it was clear that panic and confusion abounded for both of them, but the warmth of another's touch was igniting within them things that something so simple usually didn't. Their bodies began to heat up, hips rolling excitedly together as Kate pinned Helena down to the floor and began to grind her pelvis against a bare thigh.

"What's happening to us?" Batwoman asked, and just as she did so, the lights went on in the warehouse, and from a hidden corner off to the side emerged a whole bunch of sharply dressed men all smiling as they strode toward them. "Oh no. This was a setup." But not like she could have ever imagined, a whine rumbling in her throat as she felt Huntress squeeze at her breasts through her outfit. "Who are you?"

"Can it," sneered one of the men as he grabbed Batwoman's shoulders and pulled her off of Huntress, another quickly tugging Helena to her feet too as they pulled them apart. "So, boys, looks like Tetch's mind control shit really did work. I guess I shoulda known after that cunt Montoya deepthroated me, but it's nice to know it's working on our pesky cape problem too."

The words should have set both their minds aflutter with worry. Mad Hatter and mind control were terrible places to open on, and the mention of Renee in danger--let alone sucking cock--should have been a horrible red flag to her ex, Kate. But all either woman could think about was the sweltering heat of their skintight suits and how much they wanted to not have to wear them anymore, squirming nervously about in their own frustrations as they looked nervously around. The heat was at its worst between their legs, a wave of intense, depraved lust washing over their bodies even as their minds balked and panicked at the sensation.

"So, pretty little thing," snickered one of the men, pushing some of Huntress's hair out of her face. "What do you want right now?"

The answer should have been obvious. Should have been. "To kick your ass," followed by slamming her heel right into his balls before using the momentum gained by kicking off of him to flip around and drive the man holding her from behind down to the floor. It should have been so simple and easy; she'd done it a hundred times before, and these guys didn't even have guns pointed at them. But those weren't the words that came out. No. Instead, she gave a pathetic and measly, 'To be stuffed full of fat, throbbing cocks." The men all laughed as humiliation and shock played on her face; she didn't understand where the words had come from at all.

Another of the suited up thugs asked, "What about you, Batcunt? What do you want right now?'

Again, the simple answer that she held as truth failed. "To be fucked straight," was her answer, and she burned with even more shame as the words came out, the horrible betrayal of what she actually was. She didn't understand where any of that could have come from, but then, she didn't fully grasp the scale of what the pendant around her neck was doing to her and the many ways in which she completely fell for the wicked mind control, which had her mind scrambled and was uprooting what Kate Kane thought she was like an old floor. In its place was something depraved, mindless, and able to think only about sex.

"What do you think boys? Think we've got enough cock around to turn this little dyke into what she should be?" Laughs rang out through the factory, and nobody even bothered answering the question as they began to tear at the costumes they wore, pulling off Kate's wig and all the assorted leather and fabric that kept their identities secret. Not that anyone in the room cared about their identities at that point in time; all they wanted was to completely use them and savour the delight of conquering their bodies. Even when Batman was busy fighting bigger threats than the Gotham mobs, Huntress and Batwoman were among the ones who usually stuck around and remained thorns in their sides, but not for much longer.

Hands grabbed their bodies all over, squeezing and kneading at every inch of soft, vulnerable flesh beneath their greedy fingers as they stripped them bare. The heat was easing up, leaving the women sighing in relief as they felt the cool air on their skin, although the follow-up of hands grabbing at their bodies felt even better still, frustrated moans and whines rising up slowly as they felt something twisted consume them. Kate's thighs rubbed together, while Helena found herself grabbing at the crotches of men undressing her, full of wanton need that she didn't want or know how to control, left with no choice but to surrender to in this perplexing mess of a reaction. There was something so twisted about what she felt, something that she couldn't shake the feeling of as she burned up.

"Don't touch me," Kate whined, even as she bit her lip and her head rolled back, her lean body stripped completely bare and fondled by the men who took delight in groping at what had always taunted them beneath the tight spandex of her outfit, squeezing her breasts and cupping her rear as they treated her in all the ways she had always never wanted to be treated, and which sent shivers down to the space between her legs, where her pussy leaked with embarrassing need all over her thighs. It shouldn't have, but she felt so helpless and frustrated, unable to stop it as she twisted about against their aggressions. "Don't fucking... No. I don't want this. I don't. I swear it. I want to--I want to have my face fucked until I black out, and taste all the cock I've been missing this whole time."

No, that wasn't it at all. But it's what she said. It's what she felt. And Batwoman was driven to her knees as the men decided to listen to what she wanted--when it benefited them, at least. She was pushed down to her knees and faced with the swollen pants bulges of men standing around her, all getting in close. "We're going to turn you straight by breaking your mouth in with a nice, hot blowbang," snickered one of the men as she received a slap across her face for good measure. She quivered and shook, and her pussy dripped down harder onto the floor as she found herself getting off on things she most definitely should not have.

And yet as the pants hit the floor and several big, fat, rock-hard cocks swung upward, Kate salivated, staring in awe at the throbbing shafts before her, unable to think clearly as her mouth opened in slow, submissive eagerness, rewarded for the way she opened herself up by having a cock slamming down her throat, pushing deep into her mouth and making her choke harshly. Her virgin throat was penetrated and hands clutched at her head a little too tightly as she was taken, claimed by the thick cock and left utterly helpless against the sudden rush of sensation taking her. She shivered and whined noisily, staring up meekly at the man who looked down at her in turn with a broad smile across his face.

"Don't forget about us," grumbled one of the men on either side of her, who shoved their cocks up into her face, pre drooling from their throbbing tips. "Get those hands to work. If you want to get turned and used by cocks then you need to show your love for them." There was no reason for Kate to listen to a word they said, and yet she found herself doing exactly that, her head unable to keep from obeying every command she was given, even if her mind was completely against all of it. Which led Kate now to the predicament she was in, having her mouth fucked by one cock while she jerked off two more, staring up at them with a meek and helpless stare, feeling more powerless now than ever before.

Helena didn't even get the decency of them toying with her as she was pulled down to the floor and unceremoniously triple penetrated. A cock in each hole at once left her still choking noisily just like Kate did, on the receiving end of a brutal facefuck, while her ass and pussy were both equally stuffed full of dick too, her entire body filled and stretched out by the thick shafts of mobsters who'd had a bone to pick with her. But she also felt delight come with that, not only in the form of pleasure searing through her as her body was taken, but in submission.

Something about Huntress made her just the faintest bit more susceptible to the signals of sluttification that were working their magic on her. Somewhere off in the distant reaches of the warehouse, a larger machine was sending out a wave of signals designed specifically for the two heroines being lured into a trap, which had led to her initial bout of overly hurried sloppiness, and now as she wore the pendant, its effects tore through her quickly, leaving her happy to serve as she rocked back and forth, moaning and slurping on the thick cock down her throat as her hips heaved between the dicks tearing her ass and her pussy open.

She'd never felt anything so good or so shameless before, but she craved more of it now as she was taken, unable to keep from moaning loud and hot as she felt herself roughly triple penetrated. It was like no fuck she'd ever had before, but she was coming around to it quickly. How could she not? Every part of her burned with such excitement and ragged need that she had no choice but to surrender to it, happy to be claimed and used like this, utterly brutalized by the mobsters looking to get their revenge by turning her into their own personal fucktoy, a role she was apparently very happy to be.

It wasn't so easy for Batwoman, and that was what made it so awful that she was getting off on this. Her head was pulled off of one cock and slammed down onto another, moving her hand over quickly as they started to establish a rhythm to their blowbang, refusing to just have one of them use her mouth while the others settled for her hand. Another thick dick slammed down her throat, this one thrusting faster, stretching out the lining of her esophagus and making her struggle to stay conscious. Drool trickled down her chin and all she could think about was how much she hated every second of this. Or, how much she loved every second of this. It was impossible to tell as her head swam with a mess of sensations all at once, confused and utterly without a sense of sanity or identity.

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong, on levels Kate knew she hadn't even scratched the surface of, but her dripping pussy left a puddle of excitement of the floor and she was so thoroughly embarrassed by this all that she was finding out there was a level of humiliation where arousal slipped in. She didn't know that was a thing, but how else could she explain the way she began to moan as they fucked her mouth? As her short hair was tugged on and the comment, "We need this dyke to grow her hair out so we can use it as a handle, I don't want no short haired oral fucktoys around." Humiliation was the only thing she could process in this state.

And the mind control was working its magic on her. Not as hard as it was on Huntress, but the redhead found her body throbbing with each spasm of her throat around the cock that left a noticeable bulge at the peak of its thrusts. There was something sinfully enticing about this all in so many ways that there shouldn't have been, but she couldn't help herself, couldn't shirk away from it or deny how she felt, as much as she wanted to. The more her mouth was fucked, the harder she was used as an oral toy, the more she began to sink into some twisted level of submission and debauchery, something so far removed from anything she could have ever known before.

Every thrust fucked a little more of what she was out of her, the pendant she wore shaking against her as she was used and violated, her mouth passed back and forth between the smirking gangsters, all while her hands moved along the cocks of the men she wasn't sucking at that moment. Her hands were getting faster, too, guided along by the increasing sense of pleasure that came from submitting, as guilty as it was. She left two puddles on the floor, one from the drool leaking down her chin, and another from the utterly desperate twat begging to be stuffed with cock as she was taken.

Helena could hardly believe how good every part of her felt, as the cock withdrew from her lips to slap down against her face, rubbing along it and even dragging his swollen nut sac up and down her features to mark him as a debased and humiliated toy. As she took it, she whined, moans spilling carelessly from her lips, but she felt bolder. "Nngh, please, stop fucking my ass, I want--"

"What was that, fucktoy?" asked the mobster balls deep inside of said hole, whose thrusts stopped abruptly as he tugged on her hair, drawing her head harshly back. Pain surged through Huntress, making her whine as he slapped her perky rear again and again, frustrated by the remark and the apparent failure of the mind control. "I'll fuck your slutty holes however I want you, and you don't get to ask me to stop. You're supposed to love being full of cock and--"

"No, I am, I am!" Huntress cried out, panting heavily as she nuzzled against the fat balls in her face. "It's not that. But I want you to break my pussy. Break it right in two. Please, pull out of my ass only so you can double stuff my cunt. I want it so badly!" She didn't know where it came from, where the insane demand could have possibly found root, but she didn't care, whining as her hips wiggled. 'I don't want you to stop fucking me, I just want you to treat me even more like a worthless fuck doll."

"Holy shit," laughed the man who pulled happily out of her ass, grabbing her pussy and reaching some fingers into the hole already stretched out by cock. "Pull her up, I want in. This slut's insane, and I think once we're done here I'm going to send some shit to Tetch. That weird motherfucker is genius."

Helena was pulled up, whining as the last cock inside of her slid out, and she was left empty, hollow and frustrated, the slimy cock rubbing against her face still as she simply accepted the treatment. But then, as the two tips prodded against her tight holes and she braced herself for what was to come, she tightened her focus up, moaning excitedly as she wiggled her hips and got ready for double vaginal penetration. It was a tight fit. It was always going to be, especially with two big dicks involved, but she was outright screaming as she was pulled down onto the two cocks at once. They slid into her harshly, all at once claiming her tight hole and making her howl. At least until her throat was plugged up again and she was once more a gagging, drooling, blissful mess.

The two gangsters trying to fit into her pussy at once had tried to go slow, but Helena was having none of that as she slammed down harshly, taking their dicks most of the way down and bucking right to work, frustrated and refusing to slow down for anything as she began to work at rutting herself silly atop their laps.

All three cocks rubbed against Batwoman's face as she nuzzled into the dicks whining, "I don't like girls any more. Now I just like cocks, and I live to have my mouth used to service men, I promise." The words were so awful to say, but they were true. Her eyes were glazed over and she happily serviced the dicks without hesitation, moaning as she rubbed her face up against them. "Please drain those fat balls down my obedient throat. I want to be a good ex-dyke fuckpig for all of you." Mascara ran in streak down her face, and she could no longer think clearly, but in the place of that was submission and obedience, surrender to what was being done to her mind. She was gone now, everything she was and everything she thought herself to be replaced by the kind of mindless sexual depravity that would make her a perfect trophy for the crime families of Gotham City to pass around.

The middle cock dragged its way down her face and slammed into her mouth again, and she happily gargled on the cock shunting down her throat, hammering away at her mouth like the hole was designed for this. The other two men happily pressed their balls against her forehead and her cheekbone, grinding against her and teabagging the fallen heroine to her strange, ragged delight. It was all so good, so sweet, and she happily accepted the cocks and whatever they did to her, savouring the delight of having her mouth brutally taken by a man with something to prove.

It wasn't long before he came, before he blew a big load deep down her throat, and Kate got her first taste of cum. The salty, vulgar, foul tasting treat was everything she could have hoped it would be, her eyes rolling back as she lamented the fact that she hadn't let a cock turn her straight before now, as she felt the gooey spunk slide down her throat, making her shiver in delight and vulgar, unfettered joy. She felt so good, as every spasm of the cock within her throat sent another shot of cum spilling out, eventually coming to a stop with some shots laid onto her tongue, which she happily swallowed as her mouth opened.

Without warning, the other two cocks forced their way into her mouth at once, and with eyes wide, Kate opened her mouth as much as she could, moaning a muffled, "Break my jaw with your cocks," as she tried to fit them both in, having her mouth double fucked at the same time; they'd stolen a cue from looking over at Huntress, and Kate had no idea. She just happily took it, amazed she could get mouth so open as they thrust forward, soon enough cumming themselves, but with neither of them able to get as deep as her throat, all that cum was emptied into her mouth, which was open enough for it to drool out, the eager, pale woman happily letting the thick combination of warm spit and cum drip down her naked body as they held their cocks in her mouth for a moment.

"Cum in me! Flood me pussy and breed me like a dumb whore!" Huntress had her hand around the cock in front of her, jerking it off rapidly as she slurped and slobbered all over the balls in her face, all while her double stuffed pussy was ravaged, her body heaving madly atop the two cocks as the men thrust into her as hard as they could in pursuit of relief. Relief that she hit before they did under the weight of all the pressure upon her. With a ragged, needy scream, Helena came, her mind shutting down utterly as she slammed down onto the cocks and shoved her face right into the nut sac before her, losing herself to the pleasure.

In exchange for her surrender, she was treated to a massive, hot facial leaking down her face as the cock came in her hair and the ample load slowly oozed its way down her features, overwhelming her face with a thick, pearly white mask that did nothing to hide the fucked stupid smile she wore as he pussy was pumped full of two more loads, at the breaking point but not even able to care about the way her womb was flooded with so much cum all at once, so thoroughly and desperately used that she couldn't even think as she was pulled out of and tossed down to the floor.

Kate was tossed on top of Helena, the two whining, broken bitches lying there breathless and happier than they had ever been before. There was nothing to worry about anymore; they had both done so well on their missions. Not the recovery of the jewelry that wasn't actually stolen, but the mission of getting off the men who had demanded their attention. Each had serviced three cocks and done an excellent job, rewarded for their submission with a warm feeling inside of them that said this new line of work would be far more satisfying than the old one.  
*****************************  
Inside of the Wild Deuce club, Two-Face was enjoying the 'recruitment drive' that was being run on Renee Montoya. Each night, the disgraced and reported missing detective had been passed around to the major gangs to be used thoroughly by each and every one of their men who was interested. Her body was covered in tally marks denoting a 'contract' that had been signed in her holes, although with so much cum and sweat all over her body several of the marks had wiped away, leaving only black marker spears with dried, flaking cum over them. But it didn't matter. Not when Renee was riding the cock of the boss himself, happily bouncing away on Two-Face's meaty shaft. On either side of her she had a man with his cock before her, a hand wrapped around each as she worked back and forth at sucking on each of their throbbing dicks. A fourth man stood in front of her with her heaving tits wrapped around his cock, hammering away at her and occasionally slapping her cheek.

Inside of dancer cages that had been lowered to the floor, Helena Bertinelli and Kate Kane lay in absolute disgrace, knelt down and sucking cock through the cage bars as they served as entertainment. Not only for Two-Face's crew, but for customers as well, whored out for the night as Two-Face enjoyed his custody over the trio by making some coin off of the two girls who were there for public consumption. Montoya would probably get turned out in time too, but first, all the gangs needed to have their fun with her, while the two super sluts caged up and slobbering obediently over every cock put in front of them had pissed off every last criminal in the city, and nothing drew money quite like the words 'Huntress and Batwoman: Oral Sluts For One Night Only" in lights up front

This was going to be a profitable night for Two-Face. A shame that on the flip of a coin he'd probably throw all the money into the river.


	4. Black Canary's Choker

"So what are you?" asked Tim Drake, sitting at his work bench and staring in confusion at the device at in front of him. He'd been out on patrol when he'd found a very shady looking customer lingering around Black Canary's home with a package in hand. Turned out to be one of Falcone's goons with a 'gift' for the heroine, and that had Red Robin very intrigued on the basis of knowing that something was very wrong with the fact any of this was happening. He'd brought it back to look into himself, and suffice to say, he was clueless as to what was in front of him.

A choker.

That was it. Jut a choker. Well, no, it was more than a choker, but that was what made it so fucking weird to Tim. He'd figured out it wasn't a bomb by the lack of any explosive devices in it, but there was definitely some kind of tech. Tech he'd never seen anything like before. Something was contained in the clasp, which seemed far too small to house anything too sinister; any kind of power limiter would be bigger and bulkier--and do little to protect from Dinah's fearsome hand to hand capabilities. But aside from a bomb or some kind of trick, what could Falcone want to give Black Canary? It made absolutely no sense to Tim, who couldn't help but stare at the choker on his work desk in confusion.

There had been word of enough weirdness going around Gotham lately, but Tim was certain that a tiny little accessory couldn't have any connection to that. What sense would that make? Still, as he brought his small tools toward it and started trying to find a way into opening the clasp to look at the very small piece of tech inside of it, he was ginger in his approach; weird wasn't good in Gotham, and he didn't want to trip up over something by being stupid, on top of being worried that whatever would be inside of this would be very fragile due to its size.

But as he opened it up, Tim found himself on the receiving end of something nasty, and he fell still as a throbbing wave ran through him, his head buzzing and his vision spinning out into triplicate. The choker was from Tetch, a business request from a mobster who had a grudge against Black Canary and wanted the bird caged up in his home, and Red Robin's interception had worried it. But out of worry of such an event, Mad Hatter had designed a fail safe to put into them to try and keep any capes from finding out what was going on. Tim had just triggered that fail safe, and a backup mind control protocol hit him hard.

This protocol wasn't built for anything sexual, though. At least not in the way that the others had been hit. Without knowing who it would be intercepted by, the goal was instead a more general kind of corruption, washing over his mind with a direct sort of amoral depravity that would lend itself to going into business with Tetch instead of fighting against him. All of those thoughts and changes ran through Tim's mind at that moment, and he gave into the potent mind control just like every other victim thus far had, even if it was in a different direction. Mad Hatter's new tech was just that good, and the parts were only getting better now that he had the mob bankrolling him, which meant that Tim's mind didn't stand a chance at what was happening.

Opening the tool back up with a sudden awareness of what he was dealing with, it seemed Tim took well to being mind controlled as he looked down into the machine. "Brilliant, brilliant," he said. "This is the most elegant thing I've ever seen, but it could use with a few tweaks." He brought his computer over to it and began to look for a way to extract the data off of it. "Let's see if we can't rewrite this protocol to be a bit better before I give it back to Dinah."  
*****************************  
"It has an internal system in it to track feedback and vital signs while also measuring the specifics of what your vocal chords do," Tim explained as he handed the elegant black choker off to its rightful recipient, lying through his teeth. "Batman just wants to be sure you're in good health using your cry and test for any damage over time, especially temporary damage that might not show up on tests." He'd gone right to her house after reprogramming the mind control protocol, which was much easier than he'd expected it to be; there was a complex compiling program that boiled very direct orders and targets down to code, which meant all he had to do was change who she was compliant to and what she was programmed to do, and Tim found himself hacking the device with almost pitiful ease.

Dinah perked an eyebrow as she looked at the choker. "I didn't know he was that worried about me," she said, but she had no reason not to trust Tim on this matter. Why would he lie to her? Sure, it was a bit odd to think Batman would be keeping weird and specific tabs on her health, but he was always up to stuff that didn't quite make a lot of sense, and as far as considerations went at least this seemed like a sensible one. She was being taken care of here, after all. "But okay, thanks. Am I going to need to run some tests with these before you go?"

"That would help," Tim said, nodding slowly and keeping himself very well composed for the circumstances. He had wicked intentions for Dinah, but he remained friendly and approachable in his mien, keeping from letting her think anything was off or wrong or different about the situation coming up. He hadn't been turned into a slobbering madman or anything, just himself with a crueler, more sadistic and morally compromised edge. "Just to see if it calibrates properly."

Dinah nodded, taking it from Tim and slipping it onto her neck. She was all suited up and ready to go out and fight anyway, which made it all the more delightful for Tim; the tight leather, cleavage, and fishnets all made for a much more compelling sight than sweats and a t-shirt. "That's fine, but can you ask Bruce to come to me with these kinds of surprises during the day next time?" She sighed, pushing her hair out of the way and bringing the choker around front to clasp it down in front of her neck. "Not to say I don't appreciate the concern, but I was about to go out and patrol."

"Don't worry, this will only be a few minutes, and then you'll be free to head out." Tim smiled, watching as she put it on. He'd turned up the intensity and speed with which the control was going to take to the fastest, lacking in any kind of patience in the matter. A slow burn was good for revenge or humiliation, but he didn't have any vendetta against Dinah, just a particular attraction for everything about the stacked blonde and the idea of her being his pet. "How does it fit?"

Dinah slipped it on and stretched her neck out a little bit. "It fits perfectly, master." The effects of the mind control were seamless. No agony, no punishment, no terror gripping her as she was pulled into reluctant surrender. In the time it took her to say 'perfectly', Dinah had fallen completely under the programming that Tim had intended for her, a brute force rewriting of everything she was. No need to break her, and all the degradation could be responded to with eagerness and a plea for more. "Thank you for the gift. May I please suck your cock?"

The directions she'd been given were simple. Become the perfect, compliant, eager sex pet for Tim. Crave him and his touch more than anything. Obey his every word. She had been domesticated and turned into something submissive and completely counter to the ferocity that was Dinah Lance, but as Tim stared there and watched her turn meek, he knew that he'd scored a big one, that she was indeed everything he'd been hoping she would be, and he responded in kind by dropping his pants and saying, "Show me how much you love your master's cock."

Dinah took her jacket off and let it drop to the floor, wearing only her tight leather leotard and fishnets as she stepped toward Red Robin, who save for his pants being down was in fully costume. She happily sank to her knees, grabbing hold of his cock and marveling at it, whining as she held the long, thick shaft in her hand. "Your cock is so wonderful, master. Thank you so much for choosing me to be your whore." She licked her lips, breath tightening as she caressed it, but her leather glove got in the way, and she very quickly tossed the gloves aside to feel him with her bare hands. The feeling of his warmth made her moan as she came into direct physical contact, eyes widening as lust burned through her. She had been programmed to be obsessed with him and with his pleasure, wanting him so badly that just touching his cock could make her soaking wet, and that arousal hit her like a ton of bricks.

Her tongue dragged along his cock as she let out a low whine, feeling him twitch against her touch. The stacked blonde had long since been the impossible, distant older crush of Tim Drake, the woman he knew he could never have. From the time he'd been a horny teenager, he was jerking off to the thought that the gorgeous heroine would develop a curious crush on him and try to get more, and it was a foolish fantasy that was never going to come true, but fortune had brought his corruption into focus in the most delightful of ways as he now seized her mind and made her into a compliant sex pet for his own devious ends.

Faster she licked, moaning and slobbering against his cock. Drool leaked from her chin before she'd even gotten his cock into her mouth, just because swallowing or composure seemed beyond her. It trickled down into her cleavage as she whined, staring up at him and begging for his gaze and his approval. "Master, I'm so proud to be your oral fucktoy," she whined, the joy already there, her role already set without a word being said. It was just innate now, deep in her mind to be acted on, and she didn't hesitate for a second to give her everything she felt he so sorely deserved.

In short order, licking turning to sucking. It had to. That was what she was there for--no, what she lived for--and there wasn't the slightest hesitation in how Dinah leaned forward and slurped his cock into her mouth, eyes rolling back in delight as she took him in. As she tasted his strong, mighty cock on her tongue. It was everything she wanted, every she needed, and even though the thick cock was a bit challenging for her mouth to handle, but she wasn't going to let such petty concerns as her mouth's limits stop her. Not now, not when she felt so fucking good. Her hands pressed against him, trying to help her steady herself out as she pressed her lips forward and took him down deep.

There was no hesitation even to let him into her throat. That was where his cock belonged, after all. Down her obedient throat, massaged by the spasming lining as she gagged harshly on his cock. It was okay; gagging was a sign she was pushing herself to please him, and she hoped one day to be past those embarrassing, sloppy sounds, to no longer be noisily choking on her master's proud cock, but until her throat was properly acclimated to him it wasn't a shameful thing. Shameful would have been a shallow blowjob. Shameful would have been to use her hands on his cock. She was never to do that, never to stroke him to completion unless he explicitly told her to. But taking him into her throat? Her struggling sounds were a sign of devotion.

"I always thought you'd be a perverted cocksucker," Tim groaned in deep satisfaction, grabbing at her long blonde hair and pulling her down further, savouring every gagging sound she made as she throated his cock. "But not perverted enough to know how to throat a big dick, it seems. Good; it means I'm more of a man than you've ever had before." Hearing her struggle with his dick was exactly what he'd been hoping for, a sign that he wasn't just some eighteen year-old punk with a crush on a woman almost twice his age who was woefully out of his league. Not only did he have her on his knees and under his control, but she was gagging on his cock in a way that said he was definitely challenging her throat with more than she could handle, and it was music to his ears.

Dinah slurped and slobbered all over Tim's cock, fingers tightening against his stomach, moans rumbling in her chest as pure delight washed over her. Her dripping pussy made an absolute mess of her leotard, trickling down her fishnet-clad pants as she happily serviced his cock with a back and forth that grew faster by the second. She was moving like there was a hand in her hair brutally facefucking her down on his cock, but there wasn't; it was all her, all the eagerness to serve winding up within Dinah as she showed off what she could do, as she happily and needily serviced his cock without hesitation or pause, a completely submissive and happy pet giving her master everything he so sorely deserved without a second thought. It was all she wanted, all she lived for. His happiness was of the utmost importance and she gave him all of it.

So she worked back and forth, deepthroating him and fucking her face down on his cock with all the vigor and depravity that now ruled her. She didn't hesitate, moaning and slobbering all over his cock, whining as she felt her need for air and her need to pull back, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. Not when her master's cock needed sucking, not when she was so completely gone that all that mattered to her was giving in. All that mattered was her master's pleasure and nothing else was going to be worth it.

Which made it so rewarding when finally Tim came, grabbing the back of her hair and pulling her mouth away. His grip on her hair held it in place as he gave her a wicked facial, his pent up and aching balls unleashing a massive flood of spunk all over the expression of the needy blonde. Cum got everywhere, painting across her face and even getting up her nose in the process of his massive explosion, but she didn't complain, relishing in the taste of his thick, gooey seed, trying to stretch her tongue out to get as much as she could off of as much as she could reach. "Your cum tastes amazing, master. Thank you for giving me my reward."

But then came the best part. The part that he had especially put into the hypnosis hoping it would work. Dinah suddenly came, whining as she threw her head back in excitement and panic, the sudden orgasm catching her completely off guard. A puddle formed between her legs where all the leaking quim dripped down from her suit. The moans and twisting were all blatant signs of a vivid and vulgar orgasm, something completely unchaste and powerful. This was really her reward; she had been conditioned to cum whenever she brought a man to orgasm. Not specifically Tim, just in case he ever decided to whore her out or sell her off; making any man cum was going to get her off. She didn't need that conditioning, but it was far more humiliating to be such an oral slut that she could cum just from having her throat fucked.

And it really worked. He'd just fucked Black Canary's throat to completion, and she'd gotten off in the process. A dream come true for Tim, a years-held fantasy brought to beautiful fruition. This was exactly what he'd wanted to see, the best case scenario as the technology held, and he felt like he needed to get more of this, while also thankful Tetch was such an insane, fucked up genius. "You did well, but your job isn't done yet, is it? Lie down on your back, I want your tits next."

"Of course!" Dinah whined, slipping into position. All the spit that had leaked down her chin left her breasts glistening, and her leotard held them tight together, making it perfect for a down the top titfucking without even bothering to do away with her clothes; he'd just take her like that, taking advantage of her ample cleavage to get his rocks off. "Please, master, my body is yours to do whatever you want with. I live you, and I want you to feel good, so please, use my slutty body to satisfy yourself."

"Then you won't mind licking my ass too," Tim muttered, taking a seat down on Dinah's face and settling his ass hole right down against her eager lips, finding her tongue already out and flailing about excitedly; she wanted so badly to serve him, and it seemed nothing could stop her. Which was just fine by Tim, who grabbed hold of his cock and guided it into her tits next, groaning as he pressed forward and sank into the warmth of her cleavage. Cleavage he wasn't ashamed to say he'd jerked off to a great many times before, but with tits so perfect, how could he not? Dinah's chest was a work of art, and now it was his property.

Without hesitation or a shred of shame, Black Canary buried her tongue up Red Robin's ass, moaning loudly as she serviced him, happy to give him whatever he wanted, craving the delight of knowing that he felt good. It was all that mattered to her, all she needed, and she was delighted to be hid domesticated pet, a servant who pleasured him however he wanted whenever he wanted. With his fat cock buried down her top and her tongue buried in his ass, she felt at peace, felt happy, felt fulfilled. This was where she belonged, and to hear him groan as he rocked back and forth was the best thing she could have ever hoped to hear.

Steady thrusts back and forth shoved his cock down her top, and it was incredible. All the tightness that she had in her top to keep her chest in place made for something incredible as he forced his cock down between them, subjecting her to the roughest he could muster. This was about dominating her as much as it was getting off; his slutty Stepford wife wasn't going anywhere, wasn't ever going to complain, but all the darkness that now filled him left him wanting to ravage, conquer, destroy. The fact that he had made the heroine into a submissive toy wasn't going to make him go any easier on her as he shoved his ass down against her face, relishing in the ways he got her to do whatever he asked her to do, all without hesitation.

For both of them, it was perfect. For Tim, the extreme act of submission and acceptance, turning his lusted after heroine crush into his subservient sex doll, was the most satisfying feeling in the world, and his cock throbbed between her plump tits as he savoured every second of being able to feel her tongue lapping up and down against his ass hole for that extra little push of sinful pleasure. Dinah found satisfaction in pleasing her man, the complete and firm mind control laid over her so powerful that nothing was going to shake this, and she was left completely submissive, surrendering totally to Tim and giving him whatever he wanted, all while receiving pleasure back in return through her programming. Another orgasm awaited her if only she kept eating his ass and letting him fuck her tits.

The most decadent of thrills awaited Tim, and as he kept thrusting into her tits, his mind spun with all manner of depraved ideas that he could subject Dinah, things he had always dreamt of doing, things so vulgar and twisted that he wouldn't have ever thought to do them to a woman but which he now couldn't get enough of. One vital element to what had been done to his own mind was twisting him sexually, perverting him into something cruel and dominant, depraved enough to keep up with a man as insane and sexually cruel as Jervis Tetch. It was a powerful change to his personality, and it gave him a cruel edge, just as warped as the woman licking his ass, just not as overt about it.

Moaning and licking and doing everything she could to please, Black Canary was ready for a life of submission now, a life removed from actually fighting crime and doing anything constructive, preferring instead to stay home and service her man. She had every intention of being the perfect domestic slut, a housewife and a whore all in one perfect, curvy package. It was what she was programmed to do, after all, and happily licking Tim's ass and keeping her tits squished together, she lay there in delight, her legs rubbing together and her twisting mind giving up utterly to the tides of intense, vulgar pleasure. This was what she lived for, a crave and twisted new aim that so utterly consumed her that she was left with an utterly empty mind, focused with all her existence on the task at hand.

"I'm gonna cum," Tin groaned, head arching back as he withdrew his cock from her tits, but pressed his ass down harder against her face. He didn't want to cum without her devoted tongue doing its perverted job, as he looked quickly around for the smoothie Dinah had been drinking when he walked in. He found the glass within arms' reach, dumping the drink onto the floor and bringing it toward his cock, tipping it in at the right angle as he jerked himself off to completion while having his ass tongued, groaning as his cock twitched and the flood of cum spewing into the glass left it contained and easily drinkable.

Dinah came too, whining and bucking about on the floor, this orgasm even stronger than the last as her legs rubbed along one another, all the warmth and delight rushing through her body and leaving her feeling like she was floating away. She twisted and whined, the delight soothing her as orgasm left her to finally go limp, lying on the floor and whining.

"Drink my cum," Tim said, shoving the glass into her face, and the delighted, glowing blonde didn't think twice. She sat up, taking the glass and chugging the drink, which had a bit of lingering smoothie stuck around the sides, but was mostly thick, salty cum.

"Thank you so much, master," she said, biting her lip and licking the inside of the glass for more of that warm treat. "Ah, that tastes incredible. Your cum is so amazing. What do you want me to do next?"

With no intention of letting her go out to fight crime when he had balls that needed draining, Tim was about to say that she should suck his cock again, but then he realized that she was here to do anything. "Hm. Make me a late dinner, and then suck my cock while I eat it." Dinah was a glorified hypno housewife now, after all. He should be having her do everything for him.

"Of course! I love you so much, master." She gave his cock a little kiss and rose to her feet, walking off to the kitchen to do as she was told.  
*************************  
When Jervis found out he had some capes here to visit him, he was bitter as could be, storming out of his room and tucking his pants away while Selena lay face down and ass up on the bed, her pussy dripping and neglected as he pulled out of her and went to address his 'visitors'. Between the favour he'd gained with Arkham staff and his new mob connections, he was practically running the asylum himself now, no longer confined to a cell but to a proper, lavishly furnished bedroom that was previously the Warden's quarters, but the warden had found his throat 'mysteriously' cut, and now Tetch was in charge. But they couldn't easily let that come across, so a figurehead had taken his place but never used the main warden office, and when someone came by looking to talk to him, they had to pretend he was still an inmate, which meant coming to the meeting room in cuffs and with no slutty kitty getting fucked raw from behind.

In what they claimed was now 'procedure', the room was kept empty as the patient was brought in and seated safety before anyone could enter the room, which was meant to allow them to wait until the last minute to put him in handcuffs. Then, one of the guards stepped out of the room to tell the visited capes they were allowed to come in. It was frustrating and the swollen hard-on in Mad Hatter's pants was nagging at him as he sat there, hoping that there was something worth all of this sitting duck bullshit.

And then, in walked Red Robin, leading Black Canary in on a leash, and intrigue washed over the villain.

But Black Canary had received a massive wardrobe change. In addition to the leash that she walked along, her high heeled boots had gone even higher, not only at the heel, but also in the boot length itself, rising up more along her still fishnet stocking-clad legs. Her leotard had been replaced by a miniskirt and a bra, which she wore underneath the trademark leather jacket. She looked more like a Black Canary themed stripper than like the heroine, but there was no denying who it really was, and that had Jervis slowly smiling wider and wider.

"You can take the cuffs off of him," Red Robin said, stepping into the room and standing there, not even bothering to sit down, or to hide that he knew. "We already know that he's running this place, don't we?"

'Yes, master, we do," Black Canary said, remaining obediently beside him.

"Oh, I see, I see, I see!" Jervis cackled, eyes going wide. "Stole the package but not to destroy. To keep. Keep the collar. Keep the slut. Make her yours. Oh yes I see now, it is all so delightful! Make her a toy. A toy for a boy. No, not a boy. A man now. A grown man with grown man needs. Busty sluts and filthy smut, rut, rut, fuck her in the butt!" He laughed, and as the guard undid his cuffs, his hands burst free. "You are not here to destroy. No, you want to create. Create more mates. What a fine, fine state." His fail safe had worked, and he hadn't expected it not to, but for it to bait a hero so quickly, and to seem them depraved enough to be re-purposing his technology, was the best case scenario for it.

"I'm here to talk business, Tetch," Red Robin said, walking closer toward the table. "And I'm sure you're ready to listen. You already know what my connections can offer you."

"Ooh, yes, yes, connections. Connections and directions, to let people buy others' affections. We should go to my office and talk, talk and talk and talk for days!"

Red Robin shook his head, a wide smirk broad across his face. "Let's talk right here for now, I feel like doing something other than moving. Dinah, get on the table."

Black Canary all but threw herself onto the table, sticking her perky ass up high in the air, her skirt offering up little modesty as it was but the up-skirt shot flaunting the thong she wore beneath, as Red Robin reached his hands up to pull it down. She wiggled her hips as her own hands reached into Mad Hatter's lap, trying to tug at his pants. "Mm, master says my mouth is a peace offering, so please, fuck my face as hard as you want." She stared at him with wide, desperate eyes, looking down to see his still pent up and throbbing cock, which made her light up with delight. "Ah, you're as big as master is! Oh, it looks like such a yummy cock, please stuff it down my throat."

Jervis almost leapt out of his chair to rise to his feet and slam his cock down Black Canary's throat, watching as Red Robin claimed her pussy from behind, and he knew that he had just found the most valuable business partner yet.


	5. Zatanna's Hat

"Thank you so much for rushing this over," Zatanna sighed, happily scrawling her name into the machine the deliveryman held, signing for her package. "You're the only place in the city that could deliver on such short notice."

"Of course, Miss Zatanna," nodded the 'delivery guy' happily. "We're glad to be of help to one of Gotham's biggest stars. You go out there and put on a great show. The new hat's going to be comfortable as can be."

Zatanna opened up the box and pulled out the top hat she had just had rush delivered to her, giving it a quick look over and rolling it along her arm a bit, finding that it was absolutely perfect. "It's going to be just fine," she said confidently, and waved him off as she looked down at the hat. "This is perfect. Just to my specifications, and in such short order too." There was only one store in Gotham where she could have a hat rushed over by delivery, from some new store in town called Dodgson's Apparel that advertised delivery within two hours if ordered from within Gotham City, and she had to say, she was impressed. There was a good chance that this hat had been sitting around for the off chance Zatanna needed one so that the company had an in, but that was crazy talk.

She slipped it onto her head and leaned forward a little in the mirror to see if it was the right look and size. It was all perfect. "That could have gotten ugly," she sighed to herself, slipping the hat off again to straighten out her hair and adjust her cleavage a little bit, making sure everything was in its place and perfect for when she took to the stage. "Who even steals a hat, honestly? When I find whoever was behind it I'm going to show them why they picked the wrong magician to mess with. Who do they think I am, the Great Stephanie?" She scoffed, knowing that some people in Gotham wrote her off as just another stage magician doing tricks easily explainable by science and not a depth of arcane power.

Someone had broken into her dressing room earlier in the day while she was getting lunch between dress rehearsals and stolen her top hat, an accessory that Zatanna absolutely needed to do a lot of her tricks, and without Dodgson's Apparel so happy to rush over a new hat, her night would have been ruined. Which would have been disastrous, as her big one woman stage show was starting its second season run at the Gotham Globe Theater, promising to be even bigger and better than the first. The premiere magic show in Gotham from its most talented magician could not be interrupted over the theft of a hat. That would have been insane.

Once she straightened herself back out again, Zatanna slipped the hat back on, closing her eyes and taking in some deep breaths as she tried to focus herself again, brushing off the stress of losing her hat as the situation finally settled down and she could calm herself once more. As she slipped into her focus, she felt a tingle creep down her spine, one that made her twist nervously in surprise, but save for a shake of her waist as she tried to brush it off, she was fine. Zatanna opened her eyes back up, looking herself dead in the eye in the mirror, and said, "You've got this."

"Ten seconds to stage time!' called one of the producers from outside her dressing room, and Zatanna was ready. She grabbed her wand on the way out, straightening her jacket and slipping into her high heels, something she saved for last so that she didn't have to give her ankles a head start on getting sore. She then proceeded to strut out the door, smiling and holding her wand at the ready, an unnecessary accessory that nonetheless kept her hands busy and helped with her presentation, all just a part of the show.

Stepping out onto the stage, she could already hear the cheers erupting, and it set her face alight, made her chest swell up with pride as she felt herself stepping once more out into the bright lights. A deep male voice boomed proudly through the theater, "After a winter abroad studying the ancient mystical arts of Tibetan monks in the Himalayas, back in Gotham City and learned in mystical arts to make her award winning show even more spectacular than it already was, here is Zatanna Zatara!" More cheering followed, and she tried her best to put on a big smile and not roll her eyes; her agent said she should try and puff up her off season with some nonsense about monks, but in truth she had just been on a three month rotation with the Justice League. It was a shame that heroics sounded less 'juicy' than half-baked nonsense mysticism.

But she wasn't going to argue as she sold out tickets for an entire year's worth of shows. Her show's last run had taken all manner of awards and become one of the crown jewels of Gotham's tourist attractions as the hottest magic show on the east coast, with the unfortunate impact of marginalizing pretty much every other magic act in the city, who all worked conventional stage magician tricks and lacked in the raw magical power Zatanna genuinely possessed. She wouldn't say she was greedy or motivated solely by money, but when as much green came in as it did when she sold out the Gotham Globe Theater for a whole year, she wasn't going to fight anything.

"Good evening, Gotham City!" she called into her headset and even more cheers followed, as Zatanna stepped out onto the stage, lights shining down on her, and it was in that moment when her programming seized her. The hat had done its work, but it was a delayed effect, one meant to kick in once she was on stage in front of a roaring crowd and the spotlights were shining down upon her, when she got into showtime mode. The effects were swift, having already taken root in her mind and simply needing the right circumstances to trigger, and without missing a beat, Zatanna asked, "How do I look tonight?"

The audience was loud as could be, raucous in approval of the stacked magician's appearance. With her stacked body flaunted so lovingly in her classical magician's outfit, long legs in fishnets and plenty of cleavage to show off, Zatanna was a stunner who dressed to impress, topped with a beautiful face that showed off a mischievous and delightful grin. But that wasn't what she meant. "Do I look hot enough for every man in this theater to want me?" she called, and the reaction was a bit more muddled and confused, but undaunted, Zatanna stepped forward. "It's okay, I already know the answer to that; every man in Gotham wants a piece of my magical ass, and I know every woman here in so jealous of the magic trick I'm already working in their husband's pants."

The crowd fell awkwardly silent, having no idea what to make of what was happening or if this was some kind of joke. "nepO pu," she said, and the buttons of her costume opened up, her top spreading out wide to show off her bare, plump breasts; all of the support was internal, so there was no additional bra in the way of exposing herself. She waved her wand and it closed again, buttons all doing themselves back up, and she took another step forward. "I was going to come around and start pulling rabbits out of hats and making fireworks shoot out of my hands, but I think I'd rather pull cocks out instead, and have them shoot onto my face. I need a volunteer from the audience who wants to give me a sloppy facefuck." She looked around the front row, eyes scanning more along their pants than their faces, until she found one man very awkwardly hiding a very big bulge growing in his pants as his wife looked on disgust. "You, sir. Why don't you come throatfuck me?"

Terror played across his face and his wife looked on in disgust. "Excuse you!" she shouted. "He is a happily married man, and he--"

"piZ ti, hctib," Zatanna chanted, and the woman's lips turned into a closed zipper that the wide-eyed and panicked woman began to feverishly undo, but there was no slider to open them up. "Come on up sir, forget about your wife. I promise I'll suck your cock better than she ever could. This is my stage, and I want to show the world the whore that I truly am! uoY tnaw em." A quick little spell laid over him didn't seem too much trouble, and Zatanna pulled him deep into a trance-like state, the mind controlled woman seizing control of another's mind herself as he rose up from his seat, unable to resist the pull. He climbed up onto the stage and began to walk toward her.

By that point, shock had turned into confusion, some people already rising from their seats and leaving in dismay, as Zatanna sank down to her knees. A confused crew scrambled and panicked, but didn't do anything to stop it, even though this show was definitely not rated for an adult-only audience. Nobody knew what to do, and that left most of the audience and the entire crew standing frozen in fear as Zatanna magically unzipped and dropped the pants of the man who she had called up to stage, his big cock swinging upward and swatting her across the cheek in the process.

"Such a big, hard cock for a tight little mage slut like me," she said, the headset still on and still capturing everything. "Are you all ready to see a magic trick? I'm going to make this entire cock disappear." She giggled. "Right down my throat!' With that, she pushed forward, and without hesitation inhaled the cock, sucking it quickly down halfway without a moment's rest. Her eyes closed as she took it down, swift and careless in her approach to sucking him down, as the audience gasped in dismay and horror at the sight of the indecent turn Zatanna's show had taken.

But she didn't care, staring hungrily up at him as she worked her head back and forth. Her mic was still on, which meant all of the lurid sucking sounds rang out over the theater speakers, providing an uncomfortably resonant audio experience even for the people way in the back, who were able to hear all the sloppy noises she made. Her lisp wrapped tight around the cock as she pressed forward, grabbing hard at his hips so she could pull herself inward, driving herself further down the cock as he entered her throat and she was all too happy to choke loudly on his thick cock. Zatanna seemed completely in her element here, confident and aggressive in her approach as she sucked a cock in plain view of a packed theater of people all watching in some combination of shock, dismay, and guilty arousal.

The back and forth motion of her head helped her force herself down the cock, forcing him further down her throat by fractions of an inch as she relentlessly tried to throat the girthy monster of a dick she was intent on slamming down. Nothing could stop her. Not now, not as she moved with such vigor and desperation, eyes closing as she relished in the debaucherous indulgence. The awkward gagging sounds rose confidently up amid moans that all got picked up by her mic, which ensured everyone could hear not only the raw, sloppy sounds of her deepthroating, but hear how much she was loving every second of it.

Dodgson's Apparel was the "legitimate" business front for Jervis Tetch's twisted new frontier. Her hat had of course been swiped by a stage hand on the take, and another was paid to suggest ordering from there as the only last minute store available, so that she could be hand-delivered the hat made especially for her. The very specific programming she'd been given turned her into an exhibitionist stage slut who, upon stepping out to perform, would be plunged into a depraved need for public sex, complete with a cocky and aggressively sexual attitude that she was the hottest bitch in the room. And it was paying off now, as she sucked a stranger's cock on stage and her gratuitous use of magic and exhibitionism had people deeply offended. Save, at least, for the perverts who realized this was a much better show than they had been expecting.

Faster Zatanna sucked, and every sloppy, throaty noise echoed with an unsettlingly firm and visceral glee. Much of the audience was starting to leave, deeply offended and yelling their way out, while others drew closer to the stage. Sense and order were beginning to break down, and some men were starting to wonder if they could join in on the fun as they watched up close at the beautiful woman relentlessly sucking and slurping on the cock before her. Drool trickled down her chin and into her cleavage, and she moved with a graceless lack of hesitation, gargling on cock and not stopping for anything as she worked mercilessly.

Down to the base she took it, and Zatanna could feel pride swell inside of her, knowing that she had done something magical in the process and still had so much more to go. Still even faster she sucked, hammering at her own throat with the cock as she sloppily revered it, showing off her twisted needs and the desperate swell of excitement that burned her up from within. There was no slowing down for Zatanna now as her head burned and throbbed with the craven need for more cock. Even with much of her audience leaving, the desperation remained, Zatanna certain that she was where she wanted to be now. On the stage, sucking cock. Performing for all to watch. It didn't matter how big her audience was, just that she took advantage of it.

With the devoted and merciless cocksucking, there was no chance for the man waylaid and charmed into being Zatanna's first test subject to not lose himself, and with all the sloppy, messy delight that followed he was happy to groan and buck his hips, "I'm cumming," being the first thing he said in his enthralled state, which had Zatanna pulling back, gasping and smiling and staring right at the cock as she chanted, "muC lla revo em." A spell laid on his balls ensured that when he came, his cock was erupting, gushing forward with a flood of cum that painted Zatanna's face, left her gasping and howling in delight at the messy mask of cum she was left with. Her face dripped with an excess of spunk that she was all too happy to lick off of her face as she drew her head back.

"Oh, more men?" she whined, staring at the half dozen guys bold enough to climb onto the stage. "You've all come for me, haven't you? For the biggest slut on the grandest stage in Gotham City! Don't worry, you will all be well taken care of, I promise. Sserdnu erohw." She waved her hand across her body, and her clothes simply vanished as she was rushed by the guys all at once, pulled to the ground and grabbed at, fondled and groped as men all started to push and tug her in all directions, each wanting a piece of her but not exactly in agreement about how or which way they could take her all at once, which had Zatanna gleeful and howling in bliss. "Yes, fight over me! Show everyone how desired I am, that even with all of my holes and my assets you can't agree on how to take me. Everyone has to see my true nature, and it's--glurk glachk!"

A cock shoving its way down her throat quickly silenced her, followed by more dicks pushing into her ass and her pussy, shoving her down to their laps as they settled pretty quickly on an answer. Her hands reached out for dicks, fumbling about and finding nervous purchase on their dicks before she started to stroke, with man number six coming in to share her mouth too, thrusting into it one the other had had some time with it before trying to settle into a steady and careless rhythm of fucking her nice and deep both ways.

It was at that moment, when the six men finally got into position to fuck Zatanna, that police pushed past the screaming crowd, shouting into megaphones to disperse and pull off of Zatanna, that there were going to be public nudity charges for everyone involved, but stuffed full of cock and overwhelmed to the dreamy peak she craved, Zatanna was too busy enjoying herself to even notice until the cops came and started pulling men off of her by force.

"Nngh, officers, are you here to take part of the biggest show in Gotham too?" She deliriously shoved her face into a cop's groin and started trying to lick and nuzzle at the outline of his cock through his pants, which earned her a sharp push away by a very conflicted officer. It was clear that Zatanna was out of her mind, and as they got her into handcuffs and threw a big blanket over her, there were some unspoken curiosities when it came to the idea of making a short stop somewhere secluded before bringing her in for processing.  
*********************  
Zatanna was judged to have had a psychotic break from the pressures of her show's sold out run, and for that reason she was committed to a short term evaluation period at Arkham Asylum. But it was mere minutes after her arrival that she found her place in the so-named "Alice Ward", where Harley Quinn and some of the more attractive mundane patients from the main wards serviced the asylum staff. Harley was over a table getting viciously spitroasted to her absolute delight, doing her clown make-up every day so that her mascara could run from all the vicious throat assaults she endured, as the men all loved facefucking her into a mess every day.

Down on her knees on the other end of the room, Zatanna remained delirious in her confused and brainwashed state, two hands in her hair as a pair of orderlies took turns fucking her throat with quick bursts of thrusts. "It's glurk the glack biggest shuck ick Gothcuk." She still thought this was a performance, still thought this depraved sex show was on a stage and that she was entertaining the masses. And sure, she'd be putting on a great show for now on, as the staff of Arkham Asylum's latest catch.

In the office, Catwoman shoved her perky ass back against the cock of her owner, mewling in delight as she received her brutal anal pounding. Her hands grabbed hold of Black Canary's ass in turn as she leaned forward and slurped at the bent over blonde's dripping pussy, sucking the cum out of it while she in turn deepthroated Robin. It had become the default state for all talks of business between the two new 'business partners', enjoying conversation and planning over the harsh use of their own brainwashed sex slaves, Catwoman still the slutty kitten and Black Canary now dressing like an old 1950s housewife, the perfect domestic slut.

"Thank you so much, Mister Tetch," said one of the orderlies, who tried not to pay too much attention to all the sex going on. "Zatanna just arrived and she is completely broken. There's word her show is going to have to be replaced, and now the Great Stephanie can finally shine in a city without that cunt stealing all the limelight." His girlfriend was Gotham City's premiere amateur magician, which of course meant finding almost no success at all in a city where Zatanna was selling out a year of stage shows before opening night, so he had been the one to place the 'order' on Zatanna and have her humiliated publicly.

"Abra kadabra, oh what a saga. Big stage show at the grand opera. No more hats and wands, her tricks are now turned, she craves cock and it will be well earned!" As Mad Hatter spoke his strange, twisting speech, he grunted and groaned, keeping his thrusts bearing down upon Selina's tight ass without a shred of mercy, his hands gripping her face and keeping it buried forward in Black Canary's twat so that she could keep licking her treat from her folds. "With the magic of my hat, from aristocrat to welcome mat. Now you see, never in doubt, the power of my work. Yes, work. Must keep work. So much more work to do! Many more to break! Break and break, then cash to rake. Alice will soon be mine. Here, my Alice, in this dingy palace."

"After this, I don't think anyone will doubt you," Tim said, one hand grabbing the ponytail her hair had been pulled back in while the other gripped the bandanna that had been tied into a bow that was put into it. Her setting appropriate dressed was hitched up high so that cum wouldn't get in the way of it, keeping Dinah always looking the immaculate picture of old fashioned domestic perfection even after a vicious throatfucking, which was precisely what she received. "Your first order was a great success, and after this, we're sure to get the calls rolling in. Soon, it will get out, and we'll be dealing with plenty of orders from regular people, too."

The business model was simple; the store was simply a front, and what people were actually ordering weren't items, they were programs, and in expensive cases, specific women to be victimized. Someone could place an order for a mind control program they wanted, and have it delivered to that person, with major targets fetching a pretty penny, but also opening up opportunities for someone to order a gift with the right routine to give to their wife or co-worker to turn them into what they wanted them to be. Zatanna's public disgrace was bitter, petty revenge, and now she was broken and within the walls of Arkham, all per the order.

The entire underworld was watching. No more sting operations, no more traps and specifics; business was open, and public results meant the world in pushing business advances. Now, it was clear that Tetch and his scheme were for real, and with everything on the level, there was no way that business wouldn't soon be exploding.

"Yes, yes, yes! Plenty of orders. Orders for whore. Hoard a whore. Hoard many whores. Whatever you want. Anything. Anything for the right price. No more pain, no more fighting. Business is booming. Nothing can stop this. They'll all pay. Pay for whores and pay in blood. Someone has to pay. I want Batgirl broken. You will help me. Business partners, chink in her armor. Needs to be cruel. Needs to be rich. I want her to fuck pigs. Whole barnyard. Never knows it. You can have her once she's done but I need her to suffer. Suffer, little Arkham stuffer. She put me here and set me back, now she must lick dog crack."

Tim perked an eyebrow, curious about the bitterness breaking out with vengeful glee across his face. It was a little frightening, but Robin was more than happy with that idea. "I can get Barbara." He looked down at Black Canary then, smirking as he thought about the remark about being able to 'have her'. What would be better than one perfect domestic slut wife? Two, probably. "You program this one, make it as depraved as you want, and I'll make sure she's wearing it within the hour. Let's have some fun with my dear friend."

The thought of having two women completely under his thrall certainly hit Tim the right way as he groaned, suddenly bucking up and losing himself. He came in Dinah's mouth, cum flooding in and leaving her gasping for air. "Don't swallow," he ordered, and she obeyed even as she shivered with orgasmic delight at the amazing feeling of earning her beloved's seed, remaining in place with a mouthful of spunk as he slowly pulled her up by the hair. "Turn around and feed it to Selina."

Dinah nodded, shifting slowly around and grabbing Selina's hair, pulling it all back and tugging her head so she stared up at the ceiling. As Tim took to slapping her perky ass, she opened her mouth and messily drooled cum into Selina's gaping, open lips, feeding it to her like a bird. Secondhand spunk oozed down past her lisp and the hungry Catwoman gladly accepted it all, moaning louder and harder as she pushed back against Jervis's thrusts, loving the vulgar thrill of being fed the spunk. She took it all, swallowing it down happily.

Tim grabbed his 'wife' by the hips and pulled her onto his cock, making her howl as he took to fucking her again, bending her forward and driving the two women to kiss while Jervis wound himself up faster and harder, hammering away at Selina's tight hole just a little longer before he came hard, grunting and slamming himself forward to bury his cock to the hilt inside of her behind. He pumped her ass full of hot, sticky cum as Selina was set off for an orgasm of her own, twisting and bucking about hotly, losing herself to the pleasure and completely giving in to the madness bubbling up all around her.

Both women were completely broken, subservient to their masters in their own ways and loving every second of their submission. Dinah spent her days sucking cock and getting fucked in the Arkham Asylum office while the men talked business, only to go home, make dinner, and then get fucked all over again. A simple life, but one that she had come to love as much as the broken sex kitten whose favorite treat had become the cat bowl full of cum that got passed around the break room by orderlies happy to watch her eat their spunk right then and there. Depravity had become the norm in Arkham, all under the perverted guidance of a man who had a funny way of bringing out the cruel, dark pervert inside of men while brainwashing women into being completely happy to serve that twisted idea of sexuality.

And soon, he was going national.


	6. Batgirl's Pendant

Barbara was having a bit of a rough time. For the past few weeks she'd woken up tired, like she had been having a horrible night's sleep every night even though she never remembered waking up at all. Sometimes her jaw was sore or she'd feel uncomfortable sitting. It was the strangest thing, and she tried to chalk it up to stress and maybe the need to go a little bit lighter in her crime fighting duties. But the more she thought about it the more she found that she couldn't always remember actually getting home after doing her nightly patrols, and for some reason she was constantly logged out of her Dropbox when she got home, even though she always set her PC to remember she was logged in. A minor and probably unrelated note, but it added to the subtle air of wrongness that had begun to leave her a little paranoid and shaky.

So she was taking the night off. Relaxing at home with some hot cocoa and deciding to browse the internet instead of worrying about anything. She could take it easy for one night; no coding, no hacking, no punching. Just relaxing and maybe watching some cute cat videos as Barbara Gordon took a sorely needed night for herself.

Heading into her Dropbox to get something, she was once again logged, out sighing as she went to auto-fill the log-in fields, only to find two options. One that she recognized, an email under an assumed name that she used for all her purposes so that nothing could trace it obviously back to either Batgirl or Barbara, and one she didn't, under beastslut359, an email that Barbara had definitely never seen before. It made her tense up with paranoia, and she reached for the little bug sweeper hidden in a pen she kept at her desk. Holding down the button for a few seconds, she waited for a beep that would indicate there was some sort of surveillance equipment bugging her place, but there was nothing. Barbara was sure her system security was immaculate, and as she pulled up her logs with a few keystrokes she saw no downtime of any of her defenses or any unrecognizable access.

But someone had definitely slipped an account onto her computer, and nervously, Barbara found herself with no option but to select it, fingers quivering as she clicked on the account and it auto-filled in the details. She had no idea what the password was, but with her chest tight, she waited for it to log in and load the files that were being held on the account, nervous and tense. Was this a trap? Was this a game? She didn't even know what was happening for certain, but as it loaded in she didn't really feel like she was growing any more confident.

Video files. Each of them consisting only of the night they were taken and uploaded, along with a text file titled, "FINALLY WOKE UP". Dismayed, Barbara clicked on the file, which said only, "It's time to wake up, Barbara, and admit what you are. Signed, your true self."

"I don't have time for games," she snarled bitterly, feeling like this was all some kind of horrible joke that she really wanted no part of, frustrated and off-put by something about this. She was on her night off, and it was supposed to be a good night, an enjoyable and relaxing time to herself and away from all of this craziness, but she found herself staring at something twisted here, clearly the efforts of someone who was trying to make her scared and fuck with her. But even if she wanted to pull back and make good on her muttering, something compelled her to click on the first video, not sure what she was getting it as she braced herself, bunched up and panicking.

//"I'm here at the park," Batgirl said, holding up her phone to record herself. "I don't know what it is, but I have this aching need for... Nngh, it's almost embarrassing to admit, but I have to have it!"//

Barbara was certain she didn't go to the park on that night, and didn't remember nay of this, let alone a need for anything. Sinking more into confusion than anything else, Barbara watched on, wondering what to make of this as she sat there, not yet quite piecing together what she saw and the strange mysteries plaguing her nights.

//A dog ran by, seemingly a stray given the lack of any leash or collar or owner, and Barbara whined, turning the camera toward it and lamenting. "I shouldn't, but... Mm, there's a lot of of--I don't know how to--h-hey, come here, boy! I have something for you"

The video cut out, and when it came back, the dog lay on his back, panting eagerly as some off-screen sucking sounds followed, buzzing through the headphones Barbara wore. Slowly the camera turned around to show Batgirl with her gloved fingers wrapped around the base of the dog's cock, slurping it eagerly down deep into her mouth, head bobbing back and forth with broad and almost exaggerated motion, plenty of loud sounds refusing to quit as she stared at the camera, something crazed in her eyes. Eyes that behind the mask were definitely the eyes of Barbara.//

Nearly falling out of her seat in panic, the sights and sounds sent panicked shudders racing up and down the real Barbara's spine as she watched the videos. "What's going on here?" she asked, clearly just to the awkward silence of the room around her. She was alone still, and even though this felt like a cruel joke that should have ended with the reveal of some kind of shapeshifter jokes and ensuing blackmail or something, there was nothing. She felt definitely alone, devoid of any sensation of being watched or stalked as she sat there frozen in terror and watched what, despite having no recollection of what she was seeing, seemed to definitely be her. She clutched the locket she wore around her neck and whined.

//That same locket hung from her neck as she slobbered all over doggy dick, moaning as she pulled back and admitted to the camera while jerking the dog off, "I can't deny it. I-I really love dog cock. I've been thinking about it all night, about breaking away to get some, and I came to this park to... Ooh, I don't even know why I'm recording this, but it feels right. I'm so confused right now, but I just... I..." She trailed off and went right back to sucking on the cock. It was Barbara's voice. Not even the one she put on when she fought, all hardened and aggressive. It quivered like Barbara's did, moved with the rhythm that hers would if she was in this kind of a panic.

The dog panted and wriggled harder, winding up toward an ending that left Batgirl gasping as he came inside of her mouth, the heroine pulling back and showing off to the camera a mouthful of dog cum that she swallowed down, whining as she did so. "I-it feels good," she confessed, biting her lip. "It tastes like... Like something that I... I need this. I don't--this isn't right."//

The video cut off there, and a disturbed, shaking Barbara wasn't sure what to make of any of this as her fingers clumsily reached for the keyboard. She shouldn't have switched to the next video, should have put her apartment on lock-down, grabbed a weapon, and called for help. But she didn't. She selected the next video, something feeling very wrong as she hit Enter and it loaded up. Within her quivered something strange and unusual, something that she couldn't quite place, but which added easily to the emotional mess overwhelming her as she tried to think about how to deal with these horrifying revelations.

//The next night's video opened on Batgirl knelt forward, down on her knees and one hand with the other once more holding her phone up high, showing off not only her face, but the burly dog mounting her, thrusting forward and fucking her hard as she moaned, "He's even bigger than last night's dog. I'm loving this so much. I... In the morning, I didn't even remember getting fucked by a dog, but then the time came and I just... It all came rushing back to me. Now I'm recording this because I don't know what's going on, but I need to remember. Recording it will help me with that, won't it?"

The big dog thrusting into her from behind was coming in strong enough to make her body rock, make the dangling heart pendant she wore shake vigorously as it swayed, a passive detail that for some reason stood out to the horrified woman watching it go.

"I love it all. I love getting fucked by dogs. I shouldn't, and I'm going to have to keep this a secret from everyone else, but it feels so good! Every night, when my patrols are done, I'll... There's a lot of parks on the way back home I can stop by. Wild dogs around. Burnside isn't a great part of town, and I'll happily let a stray rail me if I have to. Maybe I should get a dog, even... N-no, that'll be too risky. I'll keep it to myself for now, let random dogs fuck me every night, and... Fuck, why am I such a slut?" She whined, but there was less shame and guilt in her voice than there should have been as she slammed back, happily letting the dog fuck her pussy, the steady fuck noises from behind casting a lurid soundtrack to this whole show as she continued to get pounded into.//

Barbara cut the video before the ending, shivering as she tried to think, but she couldn't think. Her head felt foggy, thoughts racing and scattered, confused... Her thighs rubbed together and she kept telling herself it was nothing as she sat there, almost frozen in worry. "This has to be some kind of shapeshifter," she whined. "There's not--there's no way. I've never done any of this. I haven't!" She slammed her fist down onto the desk, shuddering as she felt herself start to really lose control. Nervously, she went for the next video, certain that she was on her way to another horrible, nasty surprise.

//The camera was propped against a rock to capture the sight of Batgirl getting fucked from both ends by dogs. One mounted her from behind, thrusting eagerly into her pussy as she pressed back against him with a speed and fervor that seemed absolutely out of control, slamming against him almost faster than he was thrusting into her as she greedily tried to dictate the pace. Up front, a dog stood looking away from her, as Batgirl grabbed his cock and tilted it toward her, slobbering all over it with an intense and shameless thrill that seemed to only get more and more out of control the longer it went on. From the short distance, her moans were impossible to suppress or muffle, even with a mouth full of doggy dick, as she let herself get spitroasted by the animals, showing an intensely callous and shameless disregard for anything other than pure indulgence in her sorry state.//

As she watched, stunned by everything she was beholding, all Barbara could feel was a deep and unsettling wrongness overwhelm her. She went through video after video, continuing to find herself in various sexual situations with dogs. Sometimes one, sometimes three. Sometimes she was getting fucked by a dog while sucking the cock of the man walking said dog, happily 'making a deal'. A few videos had her breaking into an animal shelter during the night to let the dogs out of cages to pound her. Again and again, each video reaffirmed a growing horror within Barbara, one that she couldn't help but feel encroaching upon her. Some videos had no commentary at all, while other videos had the rambling, frayed thoughts of a woman who tried to explain her mindset amid desperate moans that followed getting fucked every which way by animal dick.

It was after two weeks of videos that she realized a hand was down her pants. Her own hand, rubbing at her pussy, which against all sense of sanity or decency was sopping wet, her panties soaked as she sat there in her chair, shivering in worry and agony. "This can't--how?"

The final video, dated last night, had the only real title. It read the date, but also the word "ANSWERS" plastered onto it. As she clicked it, Barbara wasn't sure she was ready for these answers.

//Batgirl had cum all over her face and mask, her pants gone, her pussy leaking cum. More cum was all over her thighs and her top as she sat on the edge of her bed and faced her camera. "I've just gotten back from letting the Burnside animal control kennel fuck me. All of them. It's been hours of getting fucked by dogs, and I'm finally ready to... To collect my thoughts here, into this video. Tomorrow, I'm taking the night off, and you're going to be watching this right, other Barbara. And now you can finally understand.

"I'm you. I know it's hard to understand. I've had to relearn it a few times too, every night 'awakening' again. I'm inside of you right now, though, and you probably want to let me out right now. That's why your fingers are buried in your pussy and some part of you knows this is all true. I don't know why I am your dog cock-loving alter ego, maybe you decided you couldn't rationalize those hungers and had to let it all go. But it's time to accept it now.

"Everything you've seen is real. I come home at night, upload the videos, log out of my account, clean up, and go to bed. You haven't known for sure what's happening, and you forget every morning until I awaken again. But tomorrow night, we're needed together. For what, I don't know. But I'm saving the login info on Dropbox this time, so when you look around on your night off, you find this all, you find the answers, and you accept what's in your heart all along." She motioned toward the dangling heart pendant. "If you want answers, open it up and find out for yourself. Then, we can join together, and you, the real you, can know how good it is to be a hungry puppy slut."//

Barbara's jaw shook as the video ended. It was all so frank and forward, her but somehow not her, like something was just slightly off about it. And naturally, her eyes fell toward her pendant, thoughts growing a bit hazy as she looked down at it. She'd... When did she get this pendant? She couldn't actually remember any specifics of it, but she felt like it had just always been there. But that wasn't right. And for that matter, she had never looked inside of it, either. Never tried to figure out what it was, she'd just had it on.

Fingers trembled as she reached for it, fumbling a bit with the small clasp; jewelry like this always required the finest of finger work,and she took a second to open it up, her panic and nervousness not helping her at all as she cracked it open, something inside of the locket emitting a bright, powerful flash, one that made Barbara stumble back and out of her chair, rolling onto the floor, but she landed on her feet, agile and confident and suddenly changed. Her hands were steady, every part of her suddenly determined and confident. She rose up without a word and headed into her bedroom, pulling the specific sequence of books off her shelf to reveal the sliding door that held the Batgirl costume. Wordlessly, she put it on and proceeded out of her window without a look back.  
******************************  
Amid the underground of Gotham was an excitement brewing for the secret club The Emerald Bazaar and its grand opening that night, with lowlifes from all over making their way to the elaborate and lavishly decorated club located quite literally underground. Nobody knew yet what was in store for the ceremonies, but there was a grand surprise promised for that night. Of particular curiosity was the fact that it had the blessing of many of Gotham's criminal empires, but was run by, of all people, Jervis Tetch. Nobody knew what to make of that, yet, but Gotham had been a different city for some weeks now on the base level of it, as 'disappearing' superheroines had turned into mob fucktoys.

"Thank you--glurk--for giving me--glachk--this pendant, Tim!" Batgirl was so happy she could barely contain her excitement as she slurped down Robin's cock, sloppily appreciating him with her mouth as she rocked back and forth, sucking him down and giving him an eager, messy deepthroating, pulling back all the way to speak before slamming down again and letting the cock slide into her throat, but with her thanks made she didn't have to do anything but suck anymore as she slobbered all over his cock.

"I'm glad you liked it so much, and that you're here with us." He held tightly onto a big handful of red hair with one hand as his other gripped some bouncy blonde locks, pulling Dinah in as well as his dearest 'wife' ate his ass with a shameless, slutty filthiness that was absolutely commendable, shoving her tongue into his ass and going all out on him while she went at work. Bringing Batgirl into the fold had been an obvious next step, with the dog programming a little bit of 'revenge' for having turned him down in the past, something once just sensible and sane but not amplified by his darkened demeanor. Now, Barbara lived for two things; for dog cock, and Tim's cock. "Now you're right where you belong, as one of my whores, and you're about to have your big debut. Are you excited?"

Batgirl tried to say she was, but instead she got pulled down and forced to gobble all over his cock some more, shoved down until her nose was rubbing into his pubic hair, but she quickly stopped worrying about that, lavishing his cock with attention and shamelessness as on the other side of him, Black Canary didn't even need her head pulled in to bury her tongue as far up as his ass as it could go. Not that it didn't stop Tim from pulling her in as well, as his hips rocked and his cock throbbed, suddenly pumping a massive, gooey load down Batgirl's throat. She choked and sputtered, shuddering as the pressure built hotter and harder than she could really handle, but she took it well, and before long she was being pulled back for more cum to fill her mouth. Cum she happily swallowed, moaning as she shook in place and bit her lip. "Thank you, Tim. I love you."

Tim smiled wide as the newly submissive and broken Batgirl proved exactly his kind of woman. "Good. Now go out there and show Gotham that the Batgirl they once feared is just a broken, dog loving whore." He slapped her across the face with his cock a few times, pulled Dinah from his ass, and turned around. "Come on, we're going back to our seats." As Dinah had long since learned, her seat was the lap of her man, and she was all too happy to hear that as she rose up to her feet and grabbed hold of his cock, stroking him as they walked up to the VIP lounge and the amazing view it had of the action.

Harley Quinn, Huntress, Batwoman, Question, and Zatanna all strutted around the club as servers in slutty versions of their old costumes. They were prostitutes and waitresses at the same time, but only Vicky Vale was currently 'in use' as men spitroasted her over their table. Other, professional prostitutes totally in control of their minds also walked the place, but only temporarily; the coal for The Emerald Bazaar was to be the most decadent sex club in Gotham City, with the floor staff consisting only of shackled superheroines and supervillainesses who had been completely broken and reprogrammed. The ones in big demand could be sold as sex slaves for the night to the highest bidder, while others worked as lower end whores with shorter term arrangements, still with a hefty price tag given the circumstances.

But the girls on the floor weren't the star tonight. They were all old news, but a new girl was promised, and as the lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared on the stage, people got excited. "Gotham City, are you ready to see the latest broken heroine degrade herself for your amusement?" Cheers erupted so loudly that it took a few minutes for them to dull enough for the announcer to continue, "Then put your hands together for Batgirl and her amazing hound!"

From behind a curtain walked Batgirl, carrying on a leash with her an English mastiff. A big, nasty looking dog whose massive cock dangled between his legs; the most hung dog to be found by the thugs who had to go out on that insane fool's errand. But they had succeeded, as a real monster of a dick now dangled from his legs. Batgirl walked him out, smiling brightly as if completely removed from reality now, to raucous cheers and excitement at the sight of the redhead stepping out into the club and walking up to the stage. A retractable stripper pole rose up into the ceiling to give room for her to get into position on the stage, legs spreading to show off that her pants were crotchless. Assless, too. Her holes were exposed, and she was happy to stand there and let people get a nice view.

"I'm Batgirl, and I have a confession to make! For three weeks I have been a shameless, slobbering doggy whore who loves getting fucked by big doggy dicks. But I've never taken a knot in my pussy before, and you get to see me take my first!" More cheers followed, and it all made Batgirl smile; in her delirium, she felt like a star, felt like something special, something twisted. There was an undeniable excitement in everything that Batgirl did as she got down onto all fours, head rolling back as she tugged on the leash. "This is my new best friend, and his name is Master!"

Master climbed up onto Batgirl and shifted atop her, clumsy in his motions as over 200 pounds of big, heavy-jowled canine mounted the redhead who could not stop moaning. His cock prodded her thigh, shifting clumsily as he began to move, awkward and fumbling. His first few thrusts missed the mark entirely, but he got it on the sixth, slamming a massive cock into Batgirl that made her howl in excitement for him as he penetrated her. It was an incredible feeling, but made even better by the fact that people were watching, adoring her as she whined and threw her head back, staring at the once proud and confident heroine now getting fucked on a stage by a dog.

The second wave of her programming had brought all sorts of new things to her, as her agony and punishment ceased, in its place something wholly depraved and so much worse. Exhibitionism, a loyalty to Tim, a happiness to be dominated and controlled and degraded, all mingled in her mind now, making her an even greater mess than she already was. Nothing of the original Barbara seemed to remain. She was Batgirl the dog slut now. And she loved every second of how that sounded, slamming back against the mastiff who she called Master and happily letting him destroy her pussy.

Once he'd gotten a feel for the tightness around his cock, Master started to thrust quicker, his cock pushing into her, a bulging and swollen knot slamming against her puffy mound and threatening entry. He moved quickly, the big and bulky dog able to build up quite a lot of speed once he got going, and it made the whining redhead on all fours rock faster in turn, moaning as the need overwhelmed her and she gave herself completely up to his aggressions and his fervor. Something about being fucked like this, about being used and violated, was appealing to parts of Batgirl that were entirely artificial and put there only to make her a better target, but as long as she could get stuffed with dog cock she had no reason to care about any of that.

Back and forth she rocked, slamming against the mastiff as she met his thrusts, lit up with a fever, crying out things like, "I'm just a dumb dog cock addict!" and "I want to be knotted and bred in front of you!" Completely out of her mind and now given to the alter ego that had been brewing inside of her, Batgirl was so happy to be indulging, so happy to be 'one' again as she was railed and violated with an absolutely wicked smile on her face. Every part of her ached for more of this special kind of madness, craved an intense and depraved swell of excitement that only seemed to grow hotter out of control as she let herself be overwhelmed by it all. There was nothing that could have ever felt as good as this did to the desperate superheroine turned exhibitionist dog fucker. This was as good as it could ever possibly get, in her eyes.

There was an open masturbation policy in the club during 'shows', and many of the men in there happily took advantage of it, leisurely sitting back and jerking off to the sight of Batgirl being rutted by a dog. The humiliation of it all, paired with her unbridled excitement and glee over what was being done to her provided such a heady and confusing swell of delight that many of the men present had no hope of denying themselves this kind of pleasure. They wanted to see so much more, and for a first night showing, this was definitely setting The Emerald Bazaar into high esteem, showing just what Mad Hatter and his mind control could do, just what a different city Gotham was about to become. How the world would change thanks to all of this.

And in the middle of it all was a woman who couldn't care less, just happy to have her dog dick fix as she got fucked by the meaty canine shaft. "Cum in me, boy," she moaned, the panting dog over her, drool running down from his open mouth as he kept moving. "I want you to slam that big, hard knot right into my slutty cunt and pump me full of puppies. Come on, you can do it, I believe in you!" There was no chance of getting pregnant but that didn't stop fantasy and didn't stop the unfettered, unrestrained bliss of a woman so utterly out of her mind that she'd scream for a dog to breed her in a room full of criminals. She didn't even realize what they were, either, too consumed by lust and need to even be aware of what was happening all around her.

All Batgirl knew was lust, and as Master slammed forward one last time, lust was all she was, either. The knot forced its way into her pussy, driving into her with a speed and harshness that had her screaming in excitement and bliss, the swollen knot driven inside of her, locking the cock in place as the massive dog dick twitched and pumped what felt to the confused and needy woman like a gallon of potent, molten hot cum to flood her womb, to fill her up and make her lose her mind, her belly bulging a little bit from the massive canine load pumped into her, and with all those pieces falling so perfectly into place, there was nothing for Batgirl to do but cum too.

She screamed so loud and so excited that what she was howling ceased to really qualify as words anymore, lost to madness and depravity. She just came. That was all that mattered now, as she bucked and whined, as her eyes rolled back, as her greedy pussy clenched the spasming cock. She felt so full of cum, but with the knot inside of her, the cum had no way to come out; that cock was locked into her for some time to come, and all she could do was slump down, resting her face on the floor as drool trickled from her mouth and utter bliss washed over her.

"That was a great show, but we're not done yet!" called the announcer once more. "A special surprise for all you esteemed guests and even for the broken cunt on the stage, an oral delight!" Another big dog walked out, rushing for the stage, a big dick dangling from his legs as well as Batgirl squealed in excitement, hands clumsily reaching out to grasp at the air and try to get it, finally landing her hands around it. Even as blissed out exhaustion overwhelmed her, Batgirl slurped the other cock down and began to happily choke on it, knotted and spitroasted at the same time in the height of bestial decadence, to the raucous approval of the crowd.

Up on the VIP balcony, Robin and Mad Hatter sat with their respective whores bounces on their cocks, watching the action with delight.

"You let her get fucked. Fucked by dogs, dirty as a bog. All that cum to clog. Why? Why if you want her?" Mad Hatter didn't quite understand the angle here, but that didn't stop him from enjoying it.

"Same reason I've let you fuck Dinah's mouth," Robin smirked. "It's all about control. This is humiliation for her. You want your revenge for what she did to you, I want to see her broken down and brought low. She can suck some dog cocks before sucking mine, that's fine, she just can't kiss me like that. But that's not important. Look at this turnout. We're a good team, Tetch, and this is going to make us a lot of money."

"Yes, yes. Open a whorehouse, no more cat and mouse. Now we sell girls to a rich louse. More money for us. Money and honey, it's almost funny. But I don't need cash, need to sew the gash. I still need my Alice, my perfect, lovely chalice. We must continue to look before I can close this book"

Tim rolled his eyes. He was used to his 'business partner' and his strangeness by now. He just kept thrusting into Black Canary and accepting his little spiels. He didn't know why, given there was no 'Alice', he couldn't just keep Selina as his Alice given that she was already broken and practically chained to him, but he didn't question it too much. "I'll go back to the drawing board on new recruitment. Business is good, orders are up, but not many for specific women, and that's good news for us, because it means we can get them ourselves and put them to work in here instead. Paying for nights with a superheroine is a lot more lucrative, don't you think?" He turned toward Tetch, only to see him shoving his tongue into Selina's mouth as he hammered into her faster, and rolled his eyes. Of course, the second he got on about Alice he stopped caring about talking business.

But that was fine. Robin was here to keep things on track, and thanks to him and the pushes he was already making, business was booming.


End file.
